


Par kuru no mums skan zvans

by Norias



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Disneja studijas seriāla "Brīnumi Padebešos" divu epizožu novelizācija





	Par kuru no mums skan zvans

"Balu! Bēgam!" Luī iebrēcās.

"Bet ko es daru? Pats veiklāk kusties!" lācis atbļāva.

"Kāda velna pēc tu parāvi mani sev līdz!"

"Es parāvu? Kurš mani ievilka šai avantūrā?! Vai ne tavs skuķis?"

"Tikpat labi tavs, kā mans! Kas tev lika klausīt?!"

"Ha! Kad jūs abi lūdzaties vai uz ceļiem krisdami! Tu un tā stulbā zoss!"

Abi draugi skrēja pāri ledus tiltam, bet aiz viņiem rēkdams lēkšoja milzīgs valzirgs. Rīkle bija atplesta, ilkņi atšņiepti, ūsas saspurojušās. Nezvēra acis kvēloja naida ugunīs.

"Bet kā viņa mācēja iestāstīt..." Balu lādējās, pārpūlē elsdams, ""Jūs tikai aiziesiet un paņemsiet! Nekādu briesmu, nekādu lamatu!" Tfū! Kad tevi nelabais!"

"Nelabais tepat tuvumā..."

"Lai mani vēl kādreiz tik smalki iznestu cauri! Nemūžam!"

"Labāk pieliec soli! Resnais Puncis sāk mūs iedzīt!" Luī atcirta.

Valzirgs tiešām tuvojās. Par laimi, ceļš veda uz leju, un abi draugi palēkdamies rikšoja pa līkumoto taciņu. Te Balu paklupa un izstiepās garšļaukus. Brīdi lādēdamies šļūca, bet tad mutē sadzinās sniegs. Luī ievēroja, ka var to izmantot. Uzlēca lācim uz muguras un airējās ar ķepām.

"Piedod, bet mums jāizmanto tavas plūdlīnijas formas!"

Balu, piegrūdis pilnu muti ar sniegu, atbildē kaut ko nesaprotamu noņurdēja.

Taču valzirgs arī lieliski slīdēja, un attālums neruka.

Tilts pēkšņi beidzās. Nākošais posms bija sabrucis. Tālumā lāsmeņa vidū jau varēja redzēt "Jūras ērgli", bet līdz tam vēl bija jātiek. Apturēt slīdēšanu neizdevās, un ar bļāvieniem abi draugi uzlidoja gaisā un piezemējās šļakatu mākonī. Luī atkal ieņēma augšējo pozīciju.

"Ei! Kāpēc man vienmēr jābūt par plostu?" Balu iebrēcās.

"Tāpēc, ka tavs dibens ir vislielākais glābšanas riņķis pasaulē!"

Glābjošais hidroplāns nāca arvien tuvāk. Bet vajātājs arī.

"Gribētu es ar tevi reiz apmainīties vietām..." lācis ņurdēja.

"Nemuldi, bet airē! Puncis tuvojas!" Luī kulstīja ūdeni ar slēpēm.

Valzirgs arī metās lejup no tilta. Sacēlās milzīgi viļņi. Abus dārgumu meklētājus grūšus iegrūda lidmašīnā, kas līdz pusei bija pilna ar ūdeni.

"Nu pagaidi!" Balu ierēcās, "tūlīt mēs būsim mainītās lomās!"

Noskurinājies, viņš piespieda starta pogu. Ierēcās motori. Lācis sagrieza stūri.

Valzirgs nāca virsū, bet "Jūras ērglis" jau griezās apkārt.

"Zūdam no šejienes!" Balu ņurdēja.

"Pēdējais laiks!" Luī piekrita.

Hidroplāns sāka pacelties.

"čao, Resnais Punci! Iztiksi bez pusdienām!" Balu iesmējās.

Nākošajā brīdī kaut kas smagi parāva lidmašīnas asti uz leju. Motori pārslodzē izmisīgi ierēcās.

"Luī, paskaties, kas notiek!" Balu uzsauca.

Uzrunātais pabāza galvu pa sānu iluminatoru.

"šķiet, mums ir ceļabiedrs!"

Valzirgs ar ilkņiem bija aizķēries aiz astes šķēršļa un izmisīgi rēca.

"Tas nevilksies ilgi!" Balu neganti noņurdēja un parāva stūri uz sevi. Lidmašīna apmeta nāves cilpu, bet vajātājs ar milzīgu troksni pazuda ūdenī.

"Cauri ir!" Luī uzsauca.

Lidmašīna izlīdzināja gaitu. Atvēris lūku, Balu izlaida no hidroplāna tur ieplūdušo ūdeni. Luī izgrieza savu cepuri un jaku, noskurinājās.

"Klausies, Balu! Kur pavadīsim atlikušās atvaļinājuma dieniņas?"

"Vēl nezinu, bet katrā ziņā ne dārgumus meklējot!" lācis atcirta.

"Absolūti ar tevi vienisprātis! Vairāk nekādu simpātisku purniņu!"

"Nekādu karšu un plānu!"

"Tieši tā! Un es izsaku vēlēšanos, lai tas būtu tur, kur ir siltāks. Un sausāks!" Luī nodrebinājās un pievēra logu.

  
  
  


Tikmēr tālu dienvidos Sahāras tuksneša centrā netālu no Atlasa kalniem neganti cepināja saule. Klinšu ēnas bija sarukušas īsiņas īsiņas. Nastu nesējs kamielis flegmātiski gremoja ērkšķu krūmus. Blakus stāvēja neliela raiba telts, ap to izmētāts šāds tāds ceļojuma inventārs. Nedaudz tālāk klinšu pakājē varēja redzēt svaigi raktas smiltis un pāris metrus dziļu bedri, kurā kāds patlaban rīkojās.

"Tiem jābūt kaut kur šeit... Es taču nevarēju kļūdīties divreiz... Nē! Sasodīts..."

Smalkās balss īpašniece dusmās trieca lāpstu pret zemi.

Tā bija jauna lapsiņa. Smails, balts purniņš, lielas, pelēkas acis. Divas mazas austiņas izslējušās cauri korķa saulesķiveres malām. Mugurā haki krāsas audekla blūze un tādi pat šorti. Smailās krūtis izspīlējušas blūzes kabatas. Slaidās kājas līdz ceļiem sedza getras ar platu augšmalu. Ērtās sporta kurpes uzsvēra viņas mazās pēdiņas.

Nokritusi uz ceļiem, viņa iešņukstējās aiz niknuma, bet tad no jauna satvēra lāpstu: "Tas nevar būt! Es desmitiem reižu pārrēķināju šīs koordinātes! Tiem jābūt šeit! Jābūt! Jābūt!"

Lapsiņa no jauna ķērās pie rakšanas. Pajuka smiltis, bet jau pēc pāris dūrieniem lāpsta atsitās pret kaut ko metālisku.

"Ak dievs! Ir! Es tevi lūdzu, kaut tikai šoreiz tās nebūtu podu lauskas!" meitene nočukstēja un ar rokām sāka attraust smiltis. Drīz vien skatienam atsedzās bronzas caurule ar izzāģētiem un izurbtiem caurumiem sānos.

Arheoloģe sastinga pār to, tikai slaidie pirksti lēni slīdēja gar robiņiem un spraugām.

"Tas nav sapnis... Es atradu... Nu pagaidiet! Neviens neticēja šai leģendai, bet es tos atradu! Un tieši tur, kur tiem bija jābūt!" lapsiņa priekā iekliedzās.

Zem pirmās caurulītes drīz vien atsedzās vēl divas līdzīgas. Nopūtusi smiltis, meitene piekļāva tās sev pie krūtīm.

"Mani! Tinatubo burvju zvaniņi ir mani!"

"Kļūdieties, mis. Jūs tos atradāt man."

Lapsiņa apjukusi pielēca kājās.

"Kas... Kā... Kā jūs iedrošināties!"

Svešinieks melnā apmetnī nostājās bedres malā. Plecīgs stāvs, ļaunas acis, galvā platmale, tā ka seja aizsegta no saules. Blāvi spīdēja tērauda apakšžokļa protēze. Un viņš nebija viens. Aiz muguras bandītam stāvēja kāds ducis viņa draugu.

"Dodiet viņus šurp, mis. Jums tie vairs nebūs vajadzīgi."

"Tie ir mani! Es! Es viņus atradu! Kad neviens tam neticēja! Un tie nav ne no zelta, ne no sudraba!"

"Man nav vajadzīgs zelts un sudrabs, šīs mantas man pašam pietiek. Man ir vajadzīgi tieši šie - Tinatubo burvju zvaniņi. Es jums ticēju, mis, un tāpēc es jau pusgadu sekoju jūsu ekspedīcijai. Dodiet šurp."

Lapsiņa sarāvās.

"Es viņus neatdošu! Tā ir arheoloģiska sensācija! Ne par ko pasaulē es..."

Melnais svešinieks atskatījās.

"Ali! Fjuni! Benino! šķiet, ka dāma labprātīgi viņus neatdos. Palīdziet viņai."

Trīs figūras sarkanos apmetņos un maskās metās uz priekšu. Arheoloģe apcirtās un pāris lēcienos bija ārā no bedres, bet tur viņu jau gaidīja citi. Meitene nepaguva paspert pat dažus soļus. Aizžņaugto kliedzienu neviens neizdzirdēja. Drīz vien bandītu vadonis turēja zvaniņus savās rokās. Arheoloģe papūlējās izrauties no gūstītāju rokām.

"Man ļoti žēl, mis. Ja vien jūs būtu bijusi pielaidīgāka, mēs iztiktu bez tik rupjas apiešanās. Aizvāciet viņu no manām acīm!"

Sarkanās Maskas saskatījās un pasmīnēja.

  
  
  


"Vai nu tava pārsalusī dvēsele ir apmierināta? Silti un sausi..." Balu apmierināti noņurdēja, ērtāk iekārtodamies atpūtas krēslā un atkorķēdams limonādes pudeli.

"Vispār jā, tikai nākošo reizi pameklē vietiņu tuvāk pie ūdens," Luī flegmātiski atbildēja, pētot iedeguma krēma tūbiņu.

Lieli saulessargi, iesprausti zemē, deva patīkamu ēnu. Netālu smiltīs gulēja "Jūras ērglis". Visapkārt, cik vien sniedzās skatiens, bija tuksnesis. Tikai tālumā varēja redzēt kalnu virsotnes.

Balu palaboja saulesbrilles.

"Jā... Tā tik ir dzīve... Nekādu rūpju... Ei! Luī!"

"Jā?"

"Man ienāca prātā ideja. Dosim viens otram vārdu, ka no šī brīža... neviens, pat vissmukākais ģīmītis... neviena ģībstoša, nelaimē nokļuvusi skuķe... nekādi, pat visfantastiskākie dārgumi... nepiespiedīs mūs ielaisties kādā dārgumu meklēšanas avantūrā!"

"Okei! Es esmu ar tevi vienisprātis! Nekad vairs!"

"Nekad, nekad, nekad vairs! Jū-hū! Jū-hū! Jū-hū!"

Balu izstiepās krēslā, pabīdīja brilles uz deguna un gatavojās nosnausties. Luī sāka ieziest seju ar krēmu.

Te kāds viņus rupji pārtrauca.

Vispirms jau iztālēm atskanēja izmisīgs sāpju brēciens. Tas pāris reizes atkārtojās, nākot arvien tuvāk, līdz parādījās arī kliedzējs. Brēcieni saplūda ar mežonīgu kamieļa rēkšanu, kad jātnieks kā viesulis aizdrāzās garām.

Putekļi ietina abus draugus, kas lādēdamies bija pielēkuši kājās.

"Skaties, kur jāj!" Balu klepodams brēca, taču pērtiķis viņam nepiebalsoja.

"Izskatās, ka viņa nokļuvusi nelaimē," Luī domīgi nomurmināja.

Tikmēr dzīvnieks bija apmetis loku un šāvās atpakaļ.

"Tā ir." Balu piekrita.

Jātniece ar aizsietu muti kratījās šķērsām pāri kamieļa mugurai. Pavada vilkās pa zemi. Bet pie astes dzīvniekam bija piesiets ērkšķu krūma zars, kas plosīja tam pakaļkājas.

Satrakotais kamielis no jauna aizšāvās garām draugiem.

"Klausies, Luī. Es piedāvāju kaut ko izdarīt, citādi te miera nebūs." Balu noņurdēja.

"Esmu ar tevi vienisprātis. Bet kā tad zvērests?"

"Vai te ož pēc apslēptiem dārgumiem?"

"Visai iespējams."

"Lai kā, mēs tikai nocelsim viņu no tā lopiņa un palaidīsim, lai iet, uz kuru pusi grib."

"Okei."

Pēc kāda brīža "Jūras ērglis" sāka iedzīt jātnieci. Balu sēdēja pie stūres.

"Luī, tu esi gatavs?" viņš uzsauca.

"Njā, tikai pasteidzies! Man nav sevišķi ērti!" Luī atcirta. Aizmugures lūka bija atvērta, un pērtiķis karājās pie tās malas, turoties ar kājām.

Balu uzmanīgi palielināja ātrumu. Luī veikli nogrieza ērkšķus no kamieļa astes, tad nometa šķēres un satvēra jātnieci.

"Gatavs!" viņš uzsauca.

"Nocēli?"

"Protams! Viņa iekrita manos apskāvienos!" Luī paziņoja, ienesdams meiteni lidmašīnas salonā. Tā neganti nozibsnīja acis, bet kaut ko uzkliegt šai brīdī trūka spēka.

  
  
  


Kalnu ielokā aplī slējās vairākas raibas teltis - bandītu nometne. Sarkanās maskas bija atlaidušies klinšu ēnā. Divi garlaikoti mētāja kauliņus, pārējie bez azarta vēroja. Bija pats dienasvidus, un gaiss sakarsis kā krāsnī.

Te pavērās vienas telts priekškars, un iznāca barvedis.

"Ei!" viņš uzsauca, "Atstiepiet to skuķi!"

Padotie apjukuši pielēca kājās.

"ē..."

"Viņa... Viņas nav..."

"Kā nav? Kur viņa palika?!!"

"Viņa... Viņa sakravāja mantas... un aizjāja..." padotie apjukuši saskatījās. "Tu pats pavēlēji aizvākt viņu prom..."

"Dienaszagļi! Idioti! Kā es atradīšu visvarenāko ieroci pasaulē bez viņas?!! Pilsētā, kas plešas vairākus kvadrātkilometrus?!"

"Bet šef..."

"Panākt! Noķert! Nekavējoties! Kurp viņa aizjāja?!!"

"Liekas, turp... " viens no bandītiem norādīja ar roku uz tuksnesi.

Barvedis uzskrēja uz klinšu kores un pacēla pie acīm tālskati. īstā brīdī!

"Sasodīts! Viņa satikusi divus pilotus! Kāpj lidmašīnā!" viņš ierēcās.

Tieši tai brīdī Luī satvēra meiteni un ierāpās atpakaļ kabīnē.

"Viņi droši vien dosies uz tuvāko pilsētu... Ali! Paņem divus puišus, un lai līdz saullēktam viņa būtu šeit. Un es tev iesaku pacensties, citādi..."

Barveža acis saraucās tik šauras...

Ali paklausīja. Pēc brīža trīs jātnieki aiztraucās uz to pašu pusi, uz kuru aizlidoja lidmašīna. Aiz viņiem palika gara putekļu aste.

  
  
  


"Tā vietā, lai balamutētos, būtu labāk atsējis kundzi," Balu noburkšķēja, koncentrējies uz lidmašīnas vadīšanu, "Viņa droši vien nevar sagaidīt, kad varēs man pateikties."

"Tas nebūs tik interesanti. Viņa pieprasīs, lai laižu viņu zemē..." Luī tēloti žēlabaini nopūtās.

"Protams. Viņa pateiks man paldies par to, ka ierosināju viņu izglābt!"

Te gūstekne tik neganti iešņācās, ka Luī ķērās pie lietas.

"Tūlīt laid mani zemē!" meitene pavēlēja, tiklīdz tai bija atbrīvota mute.

"Es jau paredzēju... Vajadzēja atstāt viņu sasietu," Luī nopūtās un sāka pinķerēt vaļā mezglus.

"Neuztraucies, mīlulīt," Balu iesāka, "viņš ir tikai neaptēsts kokpauris, toties es..."

"Pirmkārt, es jums neesmu nekāda mīlulīte, bet arheoloģijas profesore Ketrina Daka!" lapsiņa atcirta, "Un otrkārt, man nekavējoties jānokļūst policijas iecirknī un jāpaziņo par tiem tuksneša laupītājiem!"

Arheoloģe iekārtojās stūrmaņa krēslā, un Luī palika stāvot.

"Vai tu re ko!" Balu iesaucās tēlotā izbrīnā, apturot lidmašīnu.

"Tie bandīti vēl nebūs tālu tikuši. Ja mēs pasteigsimies, policija viņus noķers vēl šovakar!"

"Atvainojiet, mis. Jūs aplaupīja?" Luī painteresējās.

"Jā! Vesels bars sarkanās maskās tērptu mežoņu uzbruka man un nolaupīja Tinatubo burvju zvaniņus."

"Kādus zvaniņus? Tingeltangela?"

"Vai tev ausis nav mazgātas! Es runāju par zvaniņiem, ar kuriem var uzcelt no smiltīm pazudušo pilsētu Tinatubo!

"Man liekas, mēs devām vārdu," Balu noņurdēja, "Nekādu dārgumu, nekādu smuku purniņu, nekādu piedzīvojumu."

Luī palika domīgs.

"Nu, uzklausīt jau var?"

"Jā, uzklausīt var," lācis piekrita.

"Ei! Neaizmirstiet manu kamieli!" meitene uzsauca.

"Labi jau labi..." lācis noņurdēja, "Bet kur tad viņš palika?"

"Aladīn!" Ketrina izliecās pa logu, "Aladīn!"

Drīz vien Balu un Luī pūlējās iestīvēt kravastelpā nelaimīgo Aladīnu, kas izmisīgi pretojās.

Lidmašīna ierēcās un atrāvās no smiltīm.

"Nu labi. Kamēr lidojam uz pilsētu, es pastāstīšu, ko zinu."

Lapsiņa ērtāk iekārtojās otrā pilota sēdeklī, nopurināja noputējušās drēbes un nometa cepuri. Pajuka kupli, brūni mati. Balu demonstratīvi aizgriezās un izlikās vērojam tuksnesi zem lidmašīnas.

"Pirms trīstūkstoš gadiem netālu no šejienes Atlasa kalnos pastāvēja liela un varena pilsēta-valsts Tinatubo. Toreiz šeit vēl nebija tuksneša, un visas kalnu nogāzes klāja ciedru meži. Tinatubo turēja pakļautībā visus tuvākos rajonus. Daudzreiz ienaidnieks uzsāka pilsētas aplenkumu, bet ne reizi to neizdevās ieņemt. Vēl biežāk tinatubieši paši devās uzbrukumos kaimiņiem, un parasti ļoti veiksmīgi. Neviens nevarēja pretoties viņu uzbrukumam, jo viņi pārvaldīja dažādas slepenas mākslas un noslēpumus, bet pilsētu sargāja neuzvarami ieroči..."

"Ļoti neuzvarami," Balu noņurdēja, "Tik neuzvarami, ka no tās pat drupas nav palikušas!"

"Pielūdza tinatubieši milzu skarabejus..."

"Kas tie ir? Vai tās ir cepures?" Luī iejautājās.

Profesone nicīgi uz viņu paskatījās.

"Skarabeji ir milzu vaboles."

"Ā, vaboļu pielūdzēji. Tas ir kas jauns."

"Pa visu Tinatubo slējās skarabeju statujas. Pilsēta zēla un plauka, līdz... pirms aptuveni trīstūkstoš gadiem Tinatubo pazuda."

"Pasakas. Nevar pazust vesela pilsēta," Balu noņurdēja.

"Tās drupas nav izdevies atrast līdz pat šodienai. Palikušas tikai piezīmes viņas kaimiņu hronikās, bet tās ir pretrunīgas un trūcīgas. Līdz šim daudzi uzskatīja, ka Tinatubo ir tikai leģenda."

"Esmu pilnīgi ar viņiem vienisprātis," Balu piezīmēja.

"Vienīgi es ticēju senajām leģendām. Vienā no tām ir rakstīts:

"Tinabulo celsies no mūžības smiltīm,

Kad atskanēs treji svētajie zvani... ". "

"Svētie zvani, kas uzcels pilsētu?"

Nu arī Luī aizdomīgi pašķielēja uz arheoloģi.

"Man izdevās atrast dažas norādes uz šiem svētajiem zvaniem. Tie bija apslēpti Atlasa kalnu pakājē tur, kur pavasara saulgriežu dienā krīt tālākās rietumu virsotnes ēna. Pēc pusgadu ilgām pūlēm, mokām arhīvos, tonnām pārraktu smilšu... šorīt, kad es biju tuvu izmisumam un gatava padoties, es viņus atradu! Un tūlīt pazaudēju."

Arheoloģe trieca dūri pret lidmašīnas paneli. Balu bija tā aizrāvies, ka neievēroja šo pārkāpumu.

"Kaut kāds stulbs tuksneša laupītājs vesela sarkanmaskota bara pavadīts, man viņus atņēma! Nu, lai tikai es viņu dabūju rokās! Viņš vēl nožēlos, ka ielaidās ar mani!"

Luī domīgi pakasīja pakausi.

"Balu, ko tu par to domā?"

"Vistīrākās muļķības, kādas vien es esmu dzirdējis. Burvju zvaniņi, bandīti... Paldies. Mēs ar to vairs nenodarbojamies, vai ne, Luī?"

"Jā, jā. Protams."

"Ha!" Profesore uzmeta lūpu.

Priekšā parādījās pilsēta.

  
  
  


Balu ar Luī mīņājās uz ielas policijas iecirkņa priekšā. Blakus stāvēja Kittijas kamielis un flegmātiski gremoja.

"Ko viņi var tik ilgi runāt," lācis noņurdēja.

"Droši vien Kittija stāsta par Tinatubo."

"Ja viņa to dara, baidos, ka policija toties neko nedarīs."

Tobrīd balsis iekšpusē palika sevišķi skaļas. Acīmredzot Kittija bija uzkurinājusies līdz baltkvēlei.

"Bet es jums saku, ka tā ir taisnība!!! Es uzraku tos zvaniņus! šorīt tuksnesī! Pie Atlasa kalnu rietumu atzara! Un bandīti man viņus atņēma! Negribiet ticēt par Tinatubo - nevajag! Jūsu darīšana! Bet zvaniņi ir arheoloģiska vērtība, un..."

"Seržant, parādiet kundzei, kur mums ir durvis!"

"Nav vajadzīgs! Es pati tās atradīšu, bet jūs! Variet sākt gatavoties uz lielām nepatikšanām, tiklīdz es sazvanīšu mūsu konsulātu!"

Balu un Luī pārsteigti saskatījās.

Nākošajā brīdī iecirkņa durvis atsprāga vaļā. Uz sliekšņa Kittija vēl atskatījās un uzbļāva : "Jūs to vēl nožēlosiet!"

"Ej, ej vien!" atskanēja atbilde.

Meitene ar blīkšķi aizcirta durvis. Likās, notrīsēja visa ēka.

"Stulbeņu bars! Kretīni! Idioti! Iedomājieties, viņi nenoticēja nevienam manam vārdam!" Kittija nevarēja nomierināties. Luī satvēra viņu zem rokas.

"Nekas, mis. Nav vērts tik ļoti pārdzīvot šo vientiešu dēļ. Es uzaicinu jūs šovakar uz vakariņām restorānā "Zelta Lauva". Mēs atpūtīsimies, patīkami pavadīsim laiku un pie viena padomāsim, ko darīt ar..."

"Ei! Tā nav godīgi! Es pirmais gribēju uzlūgt viņu uz vakariņām!" Balu iebrēcās, bet Luī ar profesori jau bija pāris soļus priekšā.

Lācis satvēra kamieļa pavadu, bet tam pēc rīta skrējiena stāvēšana bija iepatikusies. Iebrēcies, spītnieks ar visām četrām kājām atspērās pret zemi.

"Kusties, lops tāds!" Balu ierēcās, "Ei! Luī! Kittij! Pagaidiet!"

"Pareizi, Balu! Parūpējies par nabaga dzīvnieciņu. Rūpes par saimnieci es uzņemos uz sevi!" pērtiķis zobojās.

"Vispirms vajadzēja uzzināt manas domas!" Kittija pikti atcirta. "Man pašai jādomā, kā atgūt zvaniņus, un es nepieļaušu, ka par mani ņirgājas divi tādi brunču mednieki kā jūs abi!"

Viņa atgrūda Luī un izrāva Balu pavadu. Kamielis tūlīt pārstāja tiepties. Meitene pārskaitusies aši aizsoļoja pa ielu, mazais dibentiņs tikai nogrozījās.

Luī pakasīja pakausi.

"Es nesapratu, Balu. Viņa atnāks uz vakariņām?"

"Visticamāk, ka jā. Tikai baidos, ka ne ar mums..."

  
  
  


Pienāca vakars. Balu un Luī reizē iegāja "Zelta Lauvā". Abi bija uzcirtušies. Balu mugurā melns smokings, balts žabo un pelēks tauriņš. Klasiskais stils, vienkārši un eleganti. Luī savukārt rozā žakete, arī balts krekls un dzeltena kaklasaite. Stils "Modern".

Pērtiķis pirmais piemetās pie lielā spoguļa hallē un sāka saglaust matus.

"Tu redzēsi, es būšu neatvairāms! Viņa manī iemīlēsies ar aizvērtām acīm!"

"Pareizi!" Balu piekrita, aplaizot ķepu un saglaužot savu frizūru, "Tevī tikai aklā var iemīlēties - ne stājas, ne skata!"

"Tev skauž, ka mans uzvalks ir smalkāks!"

"Toties mans der kā cimds uz rokas."

"Jā, kā tāds, kas tūlīt pārsprāgs!"

Balu neatbildēja, tikai vēlreiz saglauda matus. Te pie viņiem pienāca viesmīlis.

"Atvainojiet. Kungi, jums ir rezervēts galdiņš?"

"O, protams! Es eju kopā ar viņu!" Balu norādīja uz Luī, kas grozījās pie otra spoguļa, un lēni devās uz zāli.

"Skaidrs. Atvainojiet."

"Bet es - ar viņu," Luī savukārt pamāja uz drauga pusi.

"Ļoti patīkami. Novēlu jums labi pavadīt vaka... Ei! Kā ar viņu?"

"Zūdam!" Balu parāva Luī līdzi. Abi iejuka viesu vidū.

"Ei! Kampes! Kampes!" iesaucās viesmīlis. Pēc brīža pamatīgs tēvainis baltā uzvalkā lēni sāka apstaigāt zāli.

Balu un Luī piesardzīgi pabāza galvas ap marmora kolonnu. Ak, laime! Zāles malā pie loga vientulīgi sēdēja Kittija un pētīja ēdienkarti. Bet kā viņa bija pārmainījusies...

Zila vakarkleita, kaklarota, auskari. Kuplie brūnie mati pārvilkti ar smalku tīkliņu. Klusinātajā zāles gaismā mirdzēja pelēkās acis. Pat nelikās ticami, ka šī skaistule ir tā pati pārbiedētā profesore, kuru viņi nocēla no kamieļa, tik maz viņas līdzinājās viena otrai. Abi draugi jau devās turp, kad viņus pamanīja.

"Ei! Jūs tur!" iesaucās tēvainis.

Balu un Luī zibenīgi ieņēma brīvās vietas blakus Kittijai. Tā salēcās, apjukusi paskatījās uz vienu, otru.

"Atvainojiet, mis, vai šie džentlmeņi jums uzbāžas?" Kampess painteresējās, uzrotot piedurknes. Neveiksminieki samocīja mīlīgus smaidiņus un tik žēli paskatījās uz profesori, ka tai pietrūka dūšas tos nodot. Kittija pūlējās apvaldīt smieklus.

"Nē, paldies. Viņi ir ar mani. Liekas..."

"Atvainojiet, mis."

Tēvainis atkāpās.

"Es būšu tev pateicīgs līdz mūža galam, mana karaliene!" Luī iesaucās un aplika meitenei ap pleciem roku.

Kittija pašķielēja uz to, tad neuzkrītoši atbrīvojās no Luī apkampieniem.

"Kā tev patīk mana kaklasaite?" pērtiķis turpināja.

"Lieliska, tikai mazliet par vaļīgu! Lūk tā!"

Luī gandrīz acis no pieres izsprāga, tik cieši savilkās mezgls.

Tikmēr Balu bija satvēris nomesto ēdienkarti.

"Tā, ko mēs pasūtīsim? Zupas... Otrie..."

"Vienu mirklīti!" Kittija iesaucās un izrāva to viņam, "Es jūs paglābu, bet tāpēc vēl nav jākļūst nekaunīgiem!"

Luī savilka bēdīgu ģīmi.

"Balū! Mēs viņai nepatīkam!"

"Koa?"

"Vai patiesi?" pērtiķis nerimās. "Pat pirksta tiesu? Nu pat tikdaudz ne?" viņš smiedamies parādīja ar roku.

Kittija arī iesmējās.

"Ar jums nevar nopietni sarunāties," viņa atbildēja.

"Man liekas, mums vēl ir cerības!" Balu piemiedza ar aci.

Kittija vēlreiz nopūtās.

"Tu esi neatvairāma, Kittij," Luī glaimoja. "Mana sirds kūst aiz laimes, ka es varu skatīties uz tevi..."

Paēduši bagātīgas vakariņas, par kurām samaksāja Balu ar Kittijas naudu, visi trīs devās mājup. Balu tipināja vienā pusē, Luī otrā. Ar lapsiņas atļauju draugi pavadīja viņu līdz viesnīcai.

"Tagad mēs no jums ne soli!" Balu mēļoja.

"Jā," Kittija piekrita, "Es jau ievēroju."

Visi trīs apstājās pie Kittijas viesnīcas numura durvīm.

"Jā, es gandrīz aizmirsu. Jūs ziniet, kā sauc mani, bet es vēl nezinu jūsu vārdus."

"O, tas ir ļoti vienkārši. Viņu sauc par Luī, bet es..."

"Bet viņu var vispār nesaukt, Kittij, vai ne tā?" Luī pārtrauca lāci.

"Vispār mani sauc Balu," tas sastomījās, drauga nekaunības pārsteigts.

"Cik patīkama sagadīšanās. Mūsu numurs ir nedaudz tālāk pa šo pašu gaiteni!" Luī mēļoja tālāk.

"Ļoti patīkami," Kittija garlaikoti atbildēja, atslēdzot durvis un pārkāpjot slieksnim.

"Tāpēc, Kittij, ja kas, sauc, nekautrējies. Mēs būsim klāt vienā mirklī!" Balu steidzīgi piebilda un pastiepa degunu skūpstam. Luī darīja to pašu.

"Ar labu nakti, mīļie!"

Durvis aizcirtās draugiem deguna priekšā. Dzirdēja noskrapšķam atslēgu. Balu un Luī saskatījās, tad nopūtušies devās tālāk pa gaiteni.

"Manuprāt, tu viņu pārbiedēji ar savu uzvalku," Balu ņurdēja.

"Ha! Viņa nedzirdēja neko citu, kā tava milzīgā vēdera rūkoņu!" Luī pikti atcirta.

"No tāda dzirdu..."

Brīdi valdīja klusums.

"Rīt es uzaicināšu viņu uz deju vakaru," Luī sapņaini nopūtās.

"Ha! Un nobridīsi viņai kājas tāpat kā toreiz Bekijai?" Balu pasmīnēja. "Lika drusciņ pagaidīt! Vispirms mēs ar viņu apstaigāsim vietējā sultāna pili - īstu arhitektūras pieminekli."

"Redzēsim, vai tu spēsi par to sajūsmināties ilgi. Pilī ir ap tūkstoš istabām..."

"Toties tu deju vakarā varēsi mūs gaidīt labi ilgi. Un, kad mēs beidzot ieradīsimies, viņa vispirms dejos ar mani un tikai varbūt - atkārtoju, varbūt - kādu deju es atļaušu nodejot arī tev," Balu plātījās.

Luī jau gatavojās kaut ko indīgu atcirst, bet te viņiem aiz muguras atskanēja izmisīgs bļāviens. Abi sastinga. Kāds sāka raustīt durvis, vēlreiz atskanēja spiedziens, bet pusvārdā noslāpa un aprāvās.

"Kittija!" Balu ierēcās.

Abi metās atpakaļ pa gaiteni. Aiz meitenes numura durvīm dzirdēja klusu cīņu.

"Kittij! Kittij, atbildi!" Luī iebļāvās.

"Kittij!" Balu raustīja rokturi.

Atbildes nebija. Durvis palika aizslēgtas. Draugi saskatījās, tad atkāpās līdz pretējajai sienai.

"Lūdzu," Balu piedāvāja.

"Pēc tevis," Luī atbildēja.

Ierēcies, lācis ar plecu izgāza durvis no enģēm un nostiepās uz vēdera. Luī paklupa pret viņu. Un abi reizē ieraudzīja šaušalīgu skatu.

Kittija, jau sasieta un ar aizbāztu muti, karājās pār plecu pamatīgam tēvainim sarkanā maskā un apmetnī. Tas patlaban gatavojās pazust pa lūku griestos, no kuras karājās virves gals.

"Paskat! Viens no tiem, par kuriem viņa stāstīja!" Luī izdvesa.

Meitene pamanīja viņus un sāka spārdīties, bet tikpat labi kaķēns varētu šņākt uz sanbernāru. Taču tas iedvesmoja glābējus.

"Ei! Stāvi, nelieti!" Balu ierēcies metās uz priekšu. Luī atpalika, un labi, ka tā. Svešais izrāva līku zobenu un cirta. Tēmēts tika pa Balu kaklu, bet tas paguva atlēkt atpakaļ. Cieta vienīgi tauriņš.

Balu satvēra pie sienas stāvošo krēslu un sagrieza virs galvas. Luī norāva no mūra sienas bronzas svečturi un apgāja bandītu no otras puses. Abi reizē rēkdami metās tam virsū. Zvēlieni bija smagi, diemžēl... bandīts paguva pieliekties, un sitēji trāpīja viens otram.

"Pateicos, draugs..." izdvesa Balu.

"Gatavs pakalpot..." Luī atsaucās.

Abi novēlās garšļaukus. Laupītājs paskatījās uz vienu, otru, bet tie nekustējās.

"Ātrāk, Ali!" atskanēja no lūkas. Abi pārējie bandīti nervozēja.

"Eju!" uzrunātais atsaucās. Sapurinājis meiteni, viņš satvēra no lūkas nolaisto auklu.

Taču Kittija bija paguvusi izmantot izdevību un atbrīvot muti. Tagad viņa iespiedzās , cik tik skaļi vien varēja. Un tas līdzēja. Abi atvēra acis. Ali jau bija pa pusei izlīdis, kad draugi palēcās un aiz kājām norāva to atpakaļ. Dzelzs skava, pret ko bija atsieta aukla, neizturēja un nolūza. Āķis trāpīja Luī pa pakausi, un tas uz brīdi izstājās no spēles. Kittija aizripoja sāņus un atsitās pret sienu. Ali metās pie viņas, bet Balu atrāva to atpakaļ.

"Rāmāk, draugs!" viņš ierēcās un zvēla.

Pēc brīža istabas vidū savērpās mudžeklis, no kura pa laikam pazibēja šis tas sarkans vai melns. Abi kāvās bez ieročiem - Ali zobens bija aizvēlies sāņus. Pēc pāris smagiem āķiem bandīts ar vaidu noslīga gar zemi.

"Kittij! Mēs uzvarējām!.. Oi..."

Uz jumta sēdošie Ali draugi uzmeta lācim uz galvas otro dzelzs āķi.

Kittija izmisīgi grauza mezglu, kas saistīja rokas, bet nepaguva. Bandīts atguvās un no jauna saķēra viņu.

"Ali! Ko tu tur tūļājies!" no augšas atskanēja.

"Tūlīt! Ei! Padod roku, kamēr tie nav atguvušies! Te bija trakāk nekā lauvu bedrē!" Ali atbildēja.

No lūkas pastiepās rokas, un sāka viņu vilkt augšup. Luī pūlējās bandītu aizkavēt, metās uz priekšu, bet paklupa pār svečturi un ar galvu ietriecās apgāztajā galdā.

"Nolādēts... ū, kā sāp galva..." Balu slējās kājās, "Vai viņiem savu meiteņu trūkst, ka jāzog mūsējās?"

"Apklusti, tas bija viens no tiem laupītājiem! Nu, no tuksneša!"

Balu uzlēca uz lādes, ko Ali bija pametis.

"Sasodīts! Luī, palīdzi! Viņi aizbēgs!"

Balu kārpījās ārā pa šauro lūku. Luī apakšā stenēja no piepūles.

"Nu palīdzi taču, Luī! Tu ēdis neesi?!"

"Es nenodarbojos ar smagatlētiku no bērnības!"

Beidzot Balu bija uz jumta. Taču bēgļu muguras zibēja jau puskvartālu tālāk. Lācis uzrāva augšā Luī.

Sākās traka skriešanās pa māju jumtiem.

"ātrāk! Man pakaļ!" Balu rēca un pārskrēja pāri korei, un te lācim paslīdēja kāja. Nabags uz dibena nošļūca lejup pa kārniņiem līdz notekcaurulei un palika tajā karājoties.

"Vai no tiesas tev pakaļ?" Luī nicīgi painteresējās, uzmanīgi laižoties lejā pie drauga.

"Nemuldi, labāk dod ķepu! Viņi mūk ar Kittiju!"

Tiešām. Lai gan viens no bandītiem nesa meiteni pāri mugurai, visi viņi burtiski lidoja pa māju jumtu korēm. Balu un Luī atpalika arvien vairāk.

"Viņi aizmuks!" Luī izdvesa, "Tas ir veltīgi!"

"Nekrīti man uz nerviem!"

Te draugu priekšā parādījā plata iela. Lejā varēja redzēt laipas atliekas.

"Viss... Viņi aizlaidušies..." Luī nopūtās.

"Vēl nē! Pēc Kittijas es kaut uz elli!"

Balu aplaida apkārt skatienu. Nekā, kas varētu palīdzēt. Ja nu vienīgi... Viņs satvēra ūdens notekcauruli un atrāva no turētājiem. Saliecis galu kā āķi, lācis pārmeta to pāri plaisai uz pretējās mājas balkonu.

"Uz priekšu!"

Luī sekoja. Viņi jau bija pāri pusei, kad lodējumi neizturēja. Luī vēl paguva satvert caurules galu, Balu savukārt viņa kāju, kad abi ietriecās pretējās mājas sienā, izgāza slēģus un ievēlās kādā istabā. Atskanēja sieviešu spiedzieni un vīriešu lāsti.

Nezinkur viņi bija ievēlušies, bet no istabām abi izspruka noplēsti un saskrāpēti. Pakaļ viņiem lidoja lāsti, vecas kurpes un zābaki.

Taču tālāk vairs nebija kur skriet. Šī bija pēdējā māja pilsētā. Balu ar Luī bija izskrējuši uz balkona, blakus lejup veda ugunsdzēsības kāpnes, bet tas nebija galvenais.

Pāri sētai draugi ieraudzīja trīs bandītus, kas patlaban lēca sedlos. Apgriezuši zirgus, tie aizauļoja tuksnesī ar Kittiju vienam priekšā šķērsām pār sedliem.

"Šoreiz nu gan ir cauri... Kur mēs dabūsim zirgus?" Luī nopūtās, pavadot jātniekus ar skatienu.

"Viņiem ir zirgi? Nu un tad! Mums taču ir lidmašīna!" Balu atcirta.

  
  
  


Pēc stundas abi draugi, jau parģērbušies, lidoja pār tuksnesi, turoties virs zirgu atstātās sliedes. Balu mugurā bija vecā pelēkā jaka un pilota cepure, Luī viņa pierastais raibais krekls un platmale.

"Balu, es tomēr domāju..."

"Ja? Skatoties uz tevi, nevar teikt, ka tu domātu!"

"Nesāc atkal pūsties! Man tikko iešāvās prātā doma, ka mēs abi esam vecas bekas. Mēs devām vārdu nemeklēt vairāk dārgumus, un..."

"Varbūt tu meklē dārgumus, bet es gan ne!"

"Nu protams! Tāpat kā es! Tikai palīdzam Kittijai - varen smukam purniņam... Droši vien tie tuksneša blandoņas arī viņā samīlējusies..."

Balu neatbildēja.

  
  
  


Bija pāri pusnaktij, bet bandītu nometnē neviens negulēja. Visi dzīroja ap ugunskuru, bet barvedis vicināja zvaniņus.

"Dzīrojiet! Dzīrojiet, draugi! Rīt! Rīt mēs kļūsim pasaules valdnieki! Neviens neuzdrošināsies mums pretoties! Ei! Atstiepiet to profesorīti, lai arī paskatās!"

Divas maskas pazuda tuvākajā teltī.

"Ei! Laidiet vaļā! Laidiet!" atskanēja lapsiņas balss.

Drīz vien abi parādījās, nesot zem elkoņiem Kittiju. Tā bija mazliet cietusi no nakts ceļojuma, bet vēl kareivīgā noskaņojumā. Ieraudzījusi zvaniņus, meitene papūlējās izrauties.

"Rāmāk, mis, citādi salauzīsiet rokas un palaidīsiet garām izdevību redzēt, kā paceļas pazudusī pilsēta Tinatubo."

"Tie ir mani!"

"Atkal jūs savu..."

"Tu to vēl nožēlosi! Mani draugi ziņos policijai!"

"Ā, jūsu jaunie draugi... Jā, Ali jau pastāstīja, cik veikli viņi viens otru apstrādāja..."

"Lai tikai viņi paziņo policijai, tad ar jums visiem būs cauri! Visus jūs arestēs! Visus!"

"Es neieteiktu jums runāt ar mani tādā tonī," bandīts palika nopietns.

"Kā lai es zinu, ar ko runāju, ja tu vēl neesi stādījies priekšā!"

"Pilnīgi aizmirsu. Klīvs Al Snakemahers. Antikvariāts, dārglietas, nekustamais īpašums. Tad lūk. Rīt ar šiem zvaniņiem..."

"Tie ir mani zvaniņi!"

"Paklusē."

Pateikts bija klusi, bet tik iespaidīgi, ka Kittijas tālākie protesti noslāpa, vēl neradušies. Meitene sastinga ar pavērtu muti.

"Rīt ar šiem zvaniņiem es uzcelšu dienasgaismā pazudušo pilsētu Tinatubo. Pēc tam jūs man palīdzēsiet atrast visvarenāko ieroci šai pilsētā, citādi..." Klīva acis neganti iegailējās, un viņš pierāva meiteni sev klāt, " jūs rūgti nožēlosiet..."

Meitenes rokas saistīja tērauda ķēde. Klīvs satvēra to zobos, saspringa un... pārkoda...

"... Mani zobi ir asi, un tad jūs ar tiem iepazīsities."

Meitene apjukusi paskatījās uz pārkostajiem ķēdes galiem, tad uz Klīvu. Iespējams, vienu brīdi viņa juta bailes, bet tad atguvās.

"Nē. Tu neiedrošināsies. Bez manas palīdzības tev puse dzīves paies, meklējot savus ieročus. Tāpēc ne matiņš nenokritīs no manas vērtīgās galvas!"

"Tā... Fjuni! Atnes, tu zini, ko," barvedis pavēlēja.

Sauktais ieskrēja teltī un atgriezās ar nelielu skārda lādīti. Kittija aizdomīgi uz to paskatījās.

"Ja lēdija nebaidās no manis," Klīvs lēni sacīja, "viņa droši vien nebaidīsies arī no maniem zvēriņiem... Skaties!"

No grūdiena Kittijas seja bija pāris centimetrus no pavērtās kastītes. Zem īstā vāka bija vēl viens, no stieplēm, un zem tā... žURKAS! Kittija nobāla un rāvās atpakaļ, bet Klīvs neļāva. Bandīts turēja viņas seju pāris centimetrus no būrīša un klusi runāja: "Skaties! Labi paskaties uz viņām. Man to ir daudz. ļoti saprātīgi radījumi. Un nav izvēlīgi ēdienkartē. Tādu kā jūs labprāt notiesās arī bez sāls un pipariem. Nu, tad kā?"

Kittija trīcot pamāja ar galvu.

  
  
  


"Ei! Balu! Pulkstens desmit! Ugunskurs!" Luī iesaucās.

"Ahā! Tad redz kur viņi slēpjas! Turies, Luī, tūlīt mēs viņiem parādīsim, ar ko te būs darīšana!"

Lidmašīna sasvērās un sāka pikēt.

Klīvs skatījās uz to tālskatī.

"Ali! Kā viņi tevi izsekoja?!"

"Es nezinu... No tiesas, šef, es nejāju šurp pa taisno!"

"Bet viņi ir klāt, Ali..."

"Es jau teicu, ka mani draugi... "Kittija atdzīvojās.

"Ka viņi atbrīvos tevi? Muļķības!"

"To jūs vēl redzēsiet! Viņi ir tik drosmīgi!"

"Muļķīga drosme. Ali, es..."

Te sarunu pārtrauca negants brēciens : "Sargās!"

Bandīti pajuka kur kurais un gaisā uzvirmoja ugunskura pelni, kad "Jūras ērglis" pāršāvās pāri nometnei tikai metra augstumā. Klīvs nokrita gar zemi kopā ar meiteni, bet jau pēc brīža pielēca kājās un ierēcās: "Pie katapultām! Notriekt viņus!"

Balu lidmašīna apmeta loku virs kalniem.

"Tā, vēl reizi pabiedēsim, tad nolaižamies un ķeramies pie lietas," lācis ātri uzsauca draugam.

"Pajuka uz visām pusēm kā žurkas," Luī piezīmēja, vērojot nometni.

Taču tā tikai likās. Patiesībā bandīti drudžaini lādēja metamās ierīces. Sākumā viens, bet ar katru brīdi aizvien vairāk lādiņu uzšāvās gaisā.

Luī sarāvās, izdzirdējis klaudzienus.

"Balu, kaut kas ar motoru?"

"Nē! Tuksneša blandoņas mētājas ar akmeņiem... Vāīī !!!"

Tieši viņiem priekšā uz "Jūras ērgļa" deguna piezemējās milzīga vabole un tūlīt pat uzklupa alumīnija korpusam.

"Vai man rēgojas..." Luī izdvesa.

"Nevar būt, ka mums abiem reizē!" Balu ierēcās, "Viņi grauž manu lidmašīnu!"

"Dari taču kaut ko!"

"Tūlīt! Pamēģināsim nokratīt!"

Balu sagrieza lidmašīnu otrādi, bet "zvēriņi" turējās. Nelīdzēja nekādi viltīgi paņēmieni, pagriezieni un cilpas.

Klīvs smaidīdams vēroja lidmašīnas mētāšanos.

"Lieliski! Lieliski, puiši! Nu, mana mazā lēdija? Redziet, kā iet tiem, kas uzdrošinās man draudēt?"

Kittija neatbildēja. Sakrampējusi rokas, viņa vēroja lidmašīnu, kas pēkšņi sasvērās un sāka strauji zaudēt augstumu.

"Neuztraucies, nekur tālu viņi neaizmuks. Ali! Paseko, kur mūsu draugi piezemēsies!"

"Nolādēts! Viņi turas kā pielīmēti!" Balu lādējās. Nelīdzēja pat atsišanās pret smiltīm, kas izdrebināja visu lidmašīnu. Te aizmugurē atskanēja brīkšķis.

Luī apcirtās. Viena vabole jau bija izgrauzusi korpusā caurumu un patlaban to paplašināja.

"Neuztraucies, Balu! Tūlīt kļūs par vienu pāraugušu vaboli mazāk!" pērtiķis uzsauca un norāva no sienas ugunsdzēšamo ķeksi. Taču tas nebija tik vienkārši.

Nezvērs nokampa āķi ar zobiem un sāka grauzt. Luī rokās palika koka sprungulis, bet uzgalis pārkosts novēlās uz grīdas.

"Ar mums ir cauri," pērtiķis izdvesa.

Balu satvēra radio.

"Allo! Allo! Visiem, kas gaisā! Te Balu! Dzeltens hidroplāns cieš avāriju netālu uz rietumiem no Atlasa kalniem! Allo! Allo! Ciešam avāriju..."

Lidmašīna strauji zaudēja augstumu. Kāda no vabolēm bija sabojājusi vadības iekārtu, un hidroplāns ietriecās kāpās. Pajuka smiltis. Motori noslāpa. Lielākā daļa uzbrucēju bija nosisti nost no upura, bet tūlīt pat vēlās otrādi un gatavojās uzbrukt no jauna.

Te atskanēja guldzoša dziedāšana un vaboles sastinga. Pāri kāpai šurp steidzās četri bandīti.

Dziedāšana atkārtojās.

"Husein! Pārbaudi lidmašīnu!" Ali pavēlēja. Pārējie trīs palika gaidot pie kāpas.

Pēc brīža sūtītais izbāza galvu pa durvīm un iesaucās: "Te neviena nav!"

"Nevar būt! Droši vien kaut kur paslēpušies. Pieskatiet skabus, es tūlīt!"

Ali kopā ar Huseinu atkal pazuda lidmašīnā. Plīsa stikls un koks. Abi palikušie bandīti saskatījās un paraustīja plecus.

Te no kāpas otras puses izšāvās četras ķepas. Divas uzgūlās bandītu mutēm, otras divas nokampa ap rīkli un aizrāva aiz kores. Savērpās putekļu mākonis. Pēc brīža Balu un Luī, ietērpušies sarkanos apmetņos, nostājās bandītu vietā.

Bija pēdējais laiks - Ali ar pārinieku, veltīgi pārmeklējuši lidmašīnu, kāpa no tās ārā.

"Ejam!" Ali pavēlēja un iepūta svilpītē. Atskanēja guldzoša skaņa. Vaboles, it kā to vien gaidījušas, salasījās vienkopus un sekoja bandītiem.

"No tiesas, tās vaboles ir viņu algotņi," Balu noņurdēja, ciešāk ietinoties apmetnī.

"Jā. Interesanti, ko viņi meklē? Vai tiešām zeltu?"

"Nezinu. Bet, katram gadījumam. Ja mēs kaut ko atradīsim, tad dalīsim sekojoši - man sešdesmit, tev - četrdesmit."

"Ei! Kāpēc ne fifty-fifty?"

"Tāpēc, ka lidmašīna ir mana. Bekija no manas ādas uztaisīs paklāju pie sienas, ja tā nebūs kārtībā, mums atgriežoties."

"Nu, protams. Tu viņu jau divreiz sadauzīji."

"Kas tev par daļu! Galu galā, kurš kuru ved visur, kur vajadzīgs?"

Te priekšā parādījās nometnes ugunskurs, un ķildnieki aprāvās.

Bandīti smiedamies turpināja pārtrauktās dzīres. Balu ar Luī turējās nomaļus, līdz ievēroja vientuļu telti, pie kuras garlaikojās divi sargi.

"šķiet, ka Kittija ir tur," Balu čukstēja. "Viens no mums dosies viņu glābt, bet otrs novērsīs sargu uzmanību."

"Okei! Es nodošu Kittijai tavus sveicienus," Luī atbildēja un jau paspēra soli sāņus, kad Balu ķepa atrāva viņu atpakaļ.

"ē, nekā nebūs! Mēs to izlemsim, kā pieklājas diviem džentlmeņiem. ērglis - tu iesi, raksts - es! Op!" Balu norūca un izvilka no kabatas monētu. Sapurinājis uzmeta gaisā un uzsita uz plaukstas virspuses.

"Nu?"

"Raksts. Visu labu!"

Luī satvēra kapeiku. Tiešām, viss godīgi - raksts. Balu klusi aizzagās gar pārējo bandītu mugurām. Te pērtiķis apgrieza kapeiku otrādi. Atkal raksts!

"Ak tu blēdis! Kaut tev spalva izkristu!"

Balu tikmēr jau bija pārāk tālu, lai to ķertu rokā un sāktu izskaidroties. Luī nopūtās un sāka pārģērbties.

Bandīti garlaikoti sēdēja ap ugunskuru. Vīna maiss bija tukšs, pēdējās pilītes izsūktas. Jaunu barvedis nedeva. Jau izdzertais vīns bija iekarsējis asinis, bet, ar ko apdzēst liesmu, nebija...

Pēkšņi viņu vidū izšāvās vēderdejotāja. Sejai priekšā biezs plīvurs, ap gurniem kupli sarkani svārki. Milzīgs krūšturis sedza krūtis. Ap pleciem apmesta gara šalle.

Tuvākie bandīti apjukuši pielēca kājās, bet dejotāja tos atgrūda atpakaļ.

"Sēdieties! Sēdieties, puiši! Viss vēl būs priekšā! Mūziku!"

Nez no kurienes viens bandīts izrāva tamburīnu un sāka sist. Daži uzsāka gari stieptu dziesmu, pārējie ritmā sita plaukstas. Sargi pie telts sarāvās, pavirzījās tuvāk. Protams, ja viņi padomātu, tad atskārstu, cik aizdomīga ir šī dejotāja, bet vīns aptumšoja saprašanu...

Luī sāka grozīties ap ugunskuru, izsaukdams sajūsmas pilnus bļāvienus.

Izdzirdis traci, no telts iznāca Klīvs, sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm.

"Kas te notiek!"

Bandīti aprāvās, bet Luī droši pielēca viņam klāt.

"Dejas, mans pavēlniek!" viņš iesaucās. Rāviens, un Klīvs bija ietīts šallē, bet Luī teciņus šāvās apkārt. Bandīti sajūsmā auroja.

Kittija sasieta gulēja zemē pie telts sāna, kad dibensienā kāds ar dunci iešņāpa robu. Caurumā parādījās Balu deguns.

"Kittij? Tu esi te?"

"Jā! Balu! Kas tur notiek?"

"Nekas īpašs," lācis noņurdēja, ielīzdams teltī, "Luī izklaidējas." Viņs veikli pārgrieza auklu, kas saistīja meiteni.

"O, Balu! Es zināju, ka jūs atnāksiet!" Kittija iesaucās, pielēkusi kājās un apkritusi lācim ap kaklu, "Paldies! Paldies tev!"

Balu piesarka.

"Luī skaudībā pārsprāgs," viņš izdvesa.

Meitene jau taisījās kaut kur doties, bet lācis viņu aizturēja.

"Pag! Te būs tavs darba kostīms... Blūze... Bikses... Vakarkleita ir skaista, bet tas nav tas labākais apģērbs tuksnesī... Es gaidīšu ārā..."

"Pagaidi! Bet zvaniņi?!"

"Tu esi jukusi?" Balu iešņācās, "Lai tikai mēs paši dzīvi tiekam ārā no šejienes!"

"Bez viņiem es nebēgšu!"

"Nu labi, labi... Vismaz zini, kur viņi ir?"

"Jā! Klīvs ieslēdza lādē!"

Balu klusi piezagās pie lielās lādes telts sānos. Tā bija aizslēgta, bet tas viņu neapturēja. Ar svečturi lācis ātri izlauza atslēgu. Zvaniņi gulēja pašā virspusē. Tikmēr Kittija bija nometusi kleitu un uzrāvusi šortus un blūzi.

"Tā, un tagad zūdam no šejienes. Luī arī nav viegli..."

Luī tiešām nebija viegli. Kuru katru brīdi kāds varēja noraut plīvuru vai krūšturi, un varēja sacelties trauksme. Bet Balu tā arī nenāca ārā no telts. Un tas pērtiķi kaitināja vēl vairāk.

"Nolādēts! Viņi tur divatā dara velns zina ko, bet man te jāmocās..."

Te Klīvs atraisījās no viņa un pagriezās, lai aizietu. šai brīdī Luī ievēroja divas ēnas, kas atdalījās no telts un aizzagās gar klintīm. Bandītu vajadzēja aizturēt!

"Kas ir, tuksneša valdniek?! Tev bail?" viņš iesaucās un apkrita Klīvam ap kaklu.

"Rāmāk, rāmāk..." tas apjucis izdvesa.

Kittija bija paņēmusi zvaniņus pie sevis un tagat tas viņus iegāza. Tumsā viņa paklupa pret krūmu saknēm un nostiepās garšļaukus. Zvaniņi nodevīgi iešķindējās.

Dejotāji un muzikanti sastinga. Gaisā izslējās lāpas.

Balu vainīgi samocīja smaidiņu: "Nekas, neliecieties traucēti. Turpiniet..."

Bet Klīvs palika nopietns. Izstiepis roku, viņš norāva Luī plīvuru.

"Tā... Pui..."

Pabeigt viņš nepaguva. Luī nokampa viņu ap vidu, noskūpstīja un pagrūda uz ugunskura pusi.

"Mūkam!" viņš iebrēcās un divos lēcienos bija ārā no bandītu apļa. Kittija un Balu viņam sekoja.

Klīvs rēkdams izvēlās no ugunskura oglēm un nometa degošo halātu.

"Panākt! Notvert! Ko jūs stāviet kā auni! Viņi mūk ar mūsu zvaniņiem!"

Bandīti atguvās. Daļa metās pakaļ bēgļiem, daļa pie katapultām.

Kittija skrēja pirmā, un zvaniņi viņas rokās neganti šķindēja.

"Ne tur! Pa labi! Uz lidmašīnu!" Balu auroja, pūloties panākt meiteni.

"Tev ir plāns?" Luī izdvesa, turoties tam līdzās.

"Jā! Pazust no šejienes!"

"Uguni!" Ali komandēja. Astoņas vaboles aizlidoja pakaļ bēgļiem. Bandīti bija prasmīgi šāvēji - Kittija un Luī uzreiz pārmeta kūleni un palika guļam. Balu paklupa, sagrīļojās un aptvēra pakausi ar ķepām.

"O! Mana galva..." viņš izdvesa, pastreipuļoja vēl pāris soļus un tad sabruka blakus draugiem.

Saule lēni pacēlās virs Atlasa kalniem. Nakts ēnas sarāvās arvien īsākas, līdz gaisma iecirtās acīs Balu un Luī, kas vientuļi gulēja smiltīs. Abi sakustējās.

"Tu pierakstīji tās vaboles numuru, kas mūs notrieca?" Luī žēli ievaidējās.

"Nē..." Balu tikpat stīvi atbildēja, "Interesanti, kas notika ar Kittiju?"

"Variet neuztraukties! Viņa ir pie manis," atskanēja rupja balss. Draugi gribēja pielēkt kājās, bet nevarēja. ķēdes ap rokām un kājām atrāva viņus atpakaļ. Tās bija tik cieši nostieptas, ka neviens nevarēja pakustēties, tikai galvas brīvi grozījās. Redzeslokā nostājās Klīvs ar zvaniņiem rokās.

"Es jau viņai teicu, ka jūs esat drosmīgi, bet dumji. Jūs divatā gribējāt uzvarēt pašu Klīvu Al Snakemaheru?" bandīts ņirgājās.

Balu sagrieza zobus un rāvās, bet ķēdes izturēja.

"Jums ir zināms, kur mēs atrodamies? šeit, šai ielejā kādreiz stāvēja Tinatubo pilsēta. Jūs guļat virs viņas drupām. Varbūt jums būs interesanti uzzināt, kas notiks tālāk? Es jums pateikšu. Tūlīt mēs visi atkāpsimies uz lūk to kalna nogāzi. Visi, izņemot, protams, jūs. Leģenda vēstī, ka ar šiem zvaniņiem var izsaukt vētru, kas izcels pilsētu dienas gaismā..." Klīvs pieliecās tuvu pie abiem draugiem, acis savilkās šaurās spraudziņās: "žēl tikai, ka savām acīm jūs viņu vairs neredzēsiet... Ejam!"

Bandīts apgriezās un sāka soļot prom.

"Jūs nevariet viņus tā te pamest! Viņi taču būs pagalam!" sāņus atskanēja izmisīgs Kittijas brēciens.

"ļoti labi varu. Un tas vēl ir maigs sods par manu sadegušo halātu," skanēja atbilde.

Draugi abi pagrieza galvas un ieraudzīja bandītu baru, kas slāja prom pa smiltīm. Pirmais jaunā apmetnī soļoja Klīvs, aiz viņa divi bandīti veda Kittiju. Aptuveni desmit Sarkanās Maskas soļoja pēdējie.

"Nolādēts!" Balu ierēcās un vēlreiz sasprindzināja muskuļus. Velti. ķēdes nepadevās.

Bandīti apstājās uz nogāzes kores.

"Klīv... Es lūdzu... " Kittija izdvesa.

"Velti lūgt par viņiem, padomā labāk pati par sevi," vadonis atcirta.

Kittija rāvās uz priekšu, bet veltīgi.

Klīvs izgāja uz kraujas virs kalnu ielejas. Tālu lejā varēja redzēt divas mazas figūriņas, ielejas centrā saulē zaigoja "Jūras ērgļa" korpuss. Vējš raustīja barveža apmetni un burnusu.

"Pievediet mis arheoloģi tuvāk. Viņai tas arī būs interesanti."

Ali ar šķēpa galu pabikstīja meiteni tuvāk kraujai.

"Tinatubo! Sapņu pilsēta! Celies no miega!" Klīva balss iedārdējās pāri ieplakai. Viņš ar dzelzs cirvīti iesita pa pirmo zvaniņu. Skaņa kādu laiku atbalsojās no klintīm, tad apklusa.

Brīdi Kittijas acīs iemirdzējās cerība, ka viņa ir kļūdījusies. Ka nav nekādas pazudušas pilsētas Tinatubo, un zvaniņi Klīva rokās ir parasti rituāla zvaniņi! Un Balu un Luī paliks dzīvi!

Taču mirkli vēlāk šī cerība izgaisa.

Notrīsēja zeme. Otrā ielejas galā sakustējās divas milzīgas klintis. Lēni, it kā negribīgi tās pagriezās ap savu asi, un tagad Kittija saprata, ka patiesībā tās ir laika apgrauztas milzu skarabeju statujas.

"Darbojas..." atskanēja čuksti viņai aiz muguras, tad bandīti sajūsmā ierēcās.

"Klīv... Es lūdzu... Apžēlo viņus..."

Bandīts neatbildēja.

Statujas izdarīja nepilnu apgriezienu, un tagad to muguras bija vērstas pret ieleju.

Klīvs vēl brīdi pagaidīja, tad uzsita pa otro zvaniņu. Atkal atbalss pārskanēja ieleju, un atkal reakcija notika ar novēlošanos.

Ar klusu čīkstoņu milzīgās statujas izplēta spārnus. Zem rupjā akmens apvalka slēpās smalki metāla lidspārni, kas mirdzēja saulē kā jauni. Kittija sajūsmināta skatījās uz šo brīnumu.

Klīvs ieturēja pauzi, un tad uzsita pa pēdējo zvaņiņu. Kittija sarāvās.

Lēni, it kā stīvi un negribīgi, sakustējās milzu spārni. Augšup, lejup. Augšup, lejup. Pamazām temps pieauga. Ap statujām sāka vērpties putekļu mākoņi, kas drīz vien pārklāja visu ieleju. Zeme zem meitenes kājām sāka trīcēt, tālumā spārni jau dobji dūca, bet ar katru mirkli tonis kļuva augstāks.

Smiltis un putekļi sāka griezties pa ieleju kā liels virpulis. Senie meistari akmens un tērauda spārnus bija uzstādījuši ar tādu aprēķinu, lai pie zināma ātruma iegrieztu virpuļviesuli, kas izsūktu no ielejas visu, kas spēja kustēties.

Balu un Luī rīstījās putekļu mākonī. Vējš cirta sejā smiltis, plēsa matus un drēbes.

"Luī, godavārds!" Balu izdvesa, "Nākošajā reizē mēs nekur vairs neiejauksimies!"

"Ha! Ja vēl būs nākošā reize!" Luī atcirta.

Drīz vien abi jau mētājās pa gaisu garās ķēdēs, jo smiltis zem viņiem bija izpūstas. Pēkšņi viena no ķēdēm padevās. Tai sekoja pārējās, un draugi ar brēcieniem aizlidoja viesulī.

Sakustējās arī viņu lidmašīna. Sākumā tā šļūca pa smiltīm, tad palēcās, sagriezās uz astes kā balerīna un atrāvās no zemes.

Kittija bāla stāvēja blakus Klīvam un skatījās uz viesuli, kas plosījās ielejā. Te viņai izlikās, ka kaut kas raibs nozib cauri smilšu sienai. Meitene izvilka no krūšu kabatas brilles melnos rāmjos un uzlika uz acīm. Un tūlīt skaistules vietā stāvēja sausa un garlaicīga profesore...

Un viņa saskatīja...

"Luī!" Kittija iešņukstējās.

Aiz muguras atskanēja smiekli, un tas izsita viņu no līdzsvara. Meitene apcirtās un kā kaķe uzklupa bandītam.

"Tu! Bastards! Lops! Slepkava!" viņa kliedza un dauzīja tam pa krūtīm ar mazajām dūrītēm.

Klīvs pat nepakustējās, kad Ali un vēl viens bandīts atrāva lapsiņu no viņa un atlauza tai rokas uz muguras.

"Ar tevi mēs parunāsim pēc tam," viņs drūmi apsolīja.

Balu kūleņoja kopā ar smiltīm un akmeņiem. Luī kā mazāks un vieglāks atpalika arvien vairāk. Te lācis caur putekļu aizsegu pamanīja tuvojošos "Jūras ērgli".

"Lidmašīna, Luī! Turies pie "ērgļa" !" viņš ierēcās.

Luī neatbildēja - viņam jau tāpat zobi šņirkstēja pilni ar smiltīm, taču, kad hidroplāns slīdēja tam garām, pieķērās tā astei.

Balu laimīgi uzvēlās uz lidmašīnas jumta. Viņš atrāva lūku un jau gribēja līst tur iekšā, kad pa to sāka lidot ārā viss, kas vien nebija nostiprināts - alus bundžas, pudeles, lupatas, stikla lauskas, koka šķēpeles... Kāda panna ietriecās lācim pierē, un tam paspruka vaļā tvēriens. Par laimi, Luī paguva to pārtvert aiz ķepas, kad Balu lidoja garām.

"Sen bija laiks iztīrīt!" viņš iebļāva tam ausī. Balu pamāja ar galvu.

Abi sāka rāpties augšā pa korpusu. Laimīgā kārtā bija, kur ieķerties - skarabeji bija pamatīgi sarobojuši alumīnija apšuvumu. Balu pirmais sasniedza pilota kabīni un ierāpās iekšā. Lai arī te griezās putekļi, gaiss tomēr bija tīrāks, nekā ārā. Luī otrā pusē arī līda iekšā, bet nelaimīgi iecirta pirkstus durvīs un būtu nokritis, ja ne Balu. Lācis nogrāba draugu aiz apkakles un ievilka kabīnē.

"Kur tu tik ilgi?"

"Khe... Es... tfū! Es zobus ar smiltīm tīrīju!" Luī pasmaidīja.

"Labi! Tagad pārmet krustu, lai mums izdodas!" Balu atcirta.

Luī paklausīja.

Kaut ko murminādams, lācis pārslēdza virkni slēdžu, tad pielaida dzinējus.

"Mums veicas! Motori strādā!"

"Jūras ērglis" kūleņoja, griezās ap savu asi, bet tomēr cēlās uz augšu. Motori pārslodzē kauca un gaudoja, šķaudīja un rīstījās.

"Mīļumiņ, izturi," Balu čukstēja, iekrampējies stūrē, "Nu vēl šo reizīti!"

Un tad, vairs tikai ar vienu rīstošos motoru, viņi izrāvās no viesuļa virsotnes.

Viesulis lēni attālinājās, līdz tuksnesī izgaisa, sabrūkot milzīgā putekļu mākonī. Statujas bija nolaidušas un sakļāvušas spārnus.

Un tagad ielejā, bandītu un Kittijas acu priekšā stāvēja no smiltīm iznirusī Tinatubo. Dažviet gan redzēja drupas un atlūzas, bet vairums namu stāvēja savās vietās, kā senatnē. Vietām pāri apkārtējām mājām slējās torņi un minareti, to apzeltītie kupoli laistījās saules staros.

"Es nekad līdz galam nebiju ticējusi šai leģendai..." Kittija izdvesa, skatoties uz šo pamodināto brīnumu.

Klīvs apmierināti saberzēja rokas.

"Nu! Ko gaidiet? Uz priekšu!"

Ar rēcieniem viss bandītu bars metās lejup pa nogāzi. Kittija bija pamesta viena un jau gribēja mukt, kad Klīvs to satvēra aiz rokas.

"Uz kurieni, jaunkundz? Pie žurkām sagribējās?"

Turot meiteni zem elkoņa, bandīts lēni soļoja pa draugu atstāto sliedi. Un prātīgi darīja. Priekšā piepeši atskanēja pirmsnāves brēciens, tam sekoja vēl pāris vājāki. Pēc brīža ap netālo klinti paniskā ātrumā izdrāzās vairāki bēgoši bandīti. Abi gājēji apstājās.

"Stāt!" Klīvs ierēcās, "Kas vēl nebūs! Uz kurieni jūs tā steidzaties? Kur Ali?! Kur Fjuni?!"

"Es esmu te, šef... Bet Fjuni palika tur... " Ali pārbijies izdvesa, "un Benino ar Džoko arī... "

"Kur tur?" Klīvs uzbļāva.

Te sarunā iejaucās Kittija.

"Es domāju, ka viņi iekļuva lamatās," viņa mierīgi paziņoja, "un tādu pilsētā vēl būs daudz."

Klīva draudu iespaidoti, pārējie bandīti negribīgi griezās atpakaļ. Skats pie vārtiem tiešām bija baismīgs. Trīs Sarkanās Maskas karājās uz asiem pīķiem pāris metru augstumā. Kittija notrīsēja.

"Kā tas notika?" Klīvs uzbrēca.

"Fjuni un Džoko gāja pirmie, kad piepeši viņi izšāvās no zemes. Benino cirtās sāņus, un arī tika uzdurts..." Ali, vēl bāls, klusi stāstīja.

"Ko teiks mis arheoloģe?" Klīvs atskatījās.

"Visparastākās lamatas, kas reaģē uz spiedienu. Pietiek kādam uzkāpt uz viltīgās plāksnes, lai nostrādātu atspere, un izšautos šķēpi. Tādu plākšņu var būt diezgan daudz, bet starp viņām jābūt pietiekoši plašam ceļam. Kaut kā taču pilsētā varēja iekļūt," Kittija skaidroja.

"Nu tad atrod šo ceļu!" Klīvs uzbļāva.

"Vienu mirklīti. Te kaut kas ir rakstīts," meitene izsaucās, piegājusi pie akmens staba un noliekusies pie plāksnes tā sānos.

"Kas vēl par muļķībām..."

"Klusu jūs visi!" Kittija uzkliedza un sāka lēni burtot uzrakstu. Atliekusies viņa paziņoja: "Te ir rakstīts: "Uzsit pa īsto zvaniņu un ej!"."

"Zvaniņi te ir!" Ali priecīgi iesaucās, "Lūk, tajā būdā karājas vismaz pusducis!"

"Idiots! Par ko tu ņirdz?! Teikts taču : "Pa īsto" !" Klīvs šķendējās.

"Ja viņa māk lasīt šitos ķeburus, tad atradīs arī īsto zvanu!" Ali uzstāja.

"Es papūlēšos," meitene taisnojās.

Labu brīdi viņa burtoja uzrakstus uz zvaniņiem, tad nopūtās un atskatījās: "Derētu divi, bet kurš tieši, nevaru pateikt. Uzraksti pa pusei izdzisuši..."

"Tā," Klīvs iešņācās, "Sit pa vienu, un Ali ies pārbaudīt."

Pieminētais palika bāls un sāka kāpties atpakaļ, kad Kittija uzsita pa zvaniņu. Skaļa šķindoņa pārskanēja klajumam. Un vairāk ne skaņas. Ali turpināja atkāpties, kad Klīvs izvilka pistoli.

"Ali! Tu zini, ka es šauju nekļūdīgi. Ja iesi uz pilsētu, tev ir izredzes viens pret divi, ka profesore nav kļūdījusies. Ja neiesi, nebūs pat tik daudz. Izvēlies."

Ali izvēlējās. Bāls, trīcošs, viņš devās garām sadurtajiem biedriem. Lēni, uzmanīgi apgāja Benino, tad Džoko... Vēl nekas nenotika... Aiz muguras palika Fjuni. Bija vairs tikai pāris soļi līdz pilsētas vārtiem, kad plāksne zem kājām nokrakšķēja. Ali iebļāvās un atlēca sāņus, taču nekas nesekoja. Pāris lēcienos viņš bija cauri vārtiem un sastinga uz galvenās ielas, vēl neticēdams, ka palicis dzīvs.

"Tev laimējās," Klīvs piezīmēja, noslēpjot ieroci, "Tagad, puiši, pa vienam viņa pēdās. Neskriet, nelēkt, netrakot."

"Tas nav vajadzīgs. Sargslazds ir izslēgts, var iet brīvi," Kittija iebilda, bet viņā neviens neklausījās. Pārāk tuvu bija piemērs, kas notiks ar neuzmanīgajiem.

Zosu gājienā dzīvi palikušie bandīti iekļuva pilsētā, kur tos gaidīja Ali. Tas ne soli nebija spēris prom no vārtiem. Jāsaka, ka Kittiju ar šķēpu neviens vairs nebikstīja, un pat Klīvs atslābināja tvērienu.

"Tā, mis arheoloģe. Uz kurieni tagad?" viņš painteresējās.

"Nezinu. Var pamēģināt pilsētas centrā, pie tempļiem."

"Lieliski! Tikai tu iesi pirmā."

Kittija paraustīja plecus. Diez vai uz ielām būs lamatas, bet bandīti bija iebiedēti. Viņa droši aizsoļoja uz priekšu.

"Vai jūs gaidiet īpašu lūgumu?!" Klīvs uzbļāva padotajiem. Tie saskatījās, tad teciņus metās pa meitenes pēdām. Klīvs soļoja pēdējais, bažīgi skatoties apkārt.

Gājiens lēni virzījās pa ielu, apejot nogāzušās kolonnas un bluķus.

"Balu! Balu, mēs izglābāmies!" Luī iebrēcās un apkampa draugu.

"Vēl nē!" tas atcirta.

Un tā patiešām arī bija. Vienīgais darbojošais motors nošķaudījās un apklusa. Lidmašīna sāka zaudēt augstumu.

"Sasodīts! Tā vētra mūs varēja aiznest velns zina kur!"

"Nē! Vēl var redzēt kalnus!"

"Tos tu vēl ilgi varēsi redzēt!"

Luī nepaguva atbildēt, kad lidmasīna ietriecās smiltīs.

"Viss... Atlidojām... " Balu norūca, aplūkojis motorus. "Gultņi un filtri pagalam."

"Nu ko," Luī nopūtās, "iesim kājām..."

Taču tas nenācās viegli. Kājas stiga smiltīs kā purvā, nežēlīgi cepināja saule. Sasilusī limonāde tikai vairoja slāpes, un arī tās bija tikai viena pudele.

Viņi turēja mērķi ieslīpi gar kalniem - tur, kur vajadzēja atrasties īstajai pilsētai, un jau bija veikuši aptuveni pusi ceļa, kad Luī pamanīja, ka lācis atsēdies uz akmeņu čupas blakus nokaltušam palmas stumbram un vēdinās ar lakatiņu.

"Ei! Balu! Ko tu tur dari?"

"Kā ko? Gaidu autobusu. Re, kur pieturas stabiņš..."

Luī ieplēta acis, tad metās atpakaļ pie drauga un sāka purināt.

"Tu ko? Galīgi esi nojūdzies? Tā ir mirāža!"

Balu sašļuka.

"Kā... Mirāža... Vai, ko nu lai dara? Autobusa nebūs..."

Luī pašūpoja galvu.

Pēc stundas gājiena abi atkal atkrita smiltīs.

"Es vairāk nevaru," Balu izdvesa.

"Es arī. Nolādētais tuksnesis!"

Galvas abiem bija apsegtas ar baltajiem lakatiņiem, bet tas maz ko līdzēja. Brīdi atpūtušies, draugi saskatījās, tad pieslējās kājās un grīļodamies vilkās tālāk.

Kittija iznāca Tinatubo centrālajā laukumā. Visapkārt slējās torņi un tempļi, bet tieši viņiem pretī atradās sevišķi varena celtne. Tā dominēja pār visu pilsētu.

Dzīvi palikušie bandīti sadrūzmējās aiz viņas un alkatīgi lūkojās apkārt. Neciešami gribējās ielīst un papētīt tuvākos tempļus, bet biedēja triju biedru ātrais gals pie vārtiem.

"Nu? Kas noticis?" Klīvs apjautājās.

"Liekas, tas ir tur," meitene norādīja uz piramīdu laukuma pretējā malā.

"Tad ko mēs gaidām? Ved!"

Gājiens apstājās tempļa pakājē. Durvis nekur nemanīja, vienīgi uz laukumu vērstajā sienā blakus kāpnēm uz tempļa augšējo platformu ar altāri redzēja nišu.

"Nu? Kā mums iekļūt tur iekšā?" Klīvs steidzināja.

Kittija sāka burtot uzrakstus, kas klāja nišas sienas.

"šis ir galvenais pilsētas aizsardzības ierocis," viņa paskaidroja. "To iedarbina tad, ja visi citi pasākumi nespēj patriekt ienaidnieku no pilsētas mūriem. Iedarbināt šo ieroci bez valdnieka atļaujas auzliegts. Likumpārkāpējs tiks izbarots lauvām..."

"Pietiks to muļķību!" Klīvs asi aprāva Kittiju, "Kā tikt iekšā?"

"Te nekas nav teikts, tikai var saprast, ka kaut kas jānodzied..." Kittija apjukusi taisnojās.

"Kas jānodzied?"

"Kāda muzikāla frāze. Droši vien valdnieki to zināja, bet te tā nav rakstīta..."

"Un nav nekādi norādījumi?"

"Jādzied, stāvot pie šiem te caurumiem, un jātur roka lielajā spraugā... Frāzē ir trīs notis... Pagaidiet! Te apakšā ir vēl šis tas ieskrāpēts! Lieliski! Kāds ir atstājis nošu pierakstu!"

"Nu, tad kādas?"

" 'Rē', 'Sī', 'Fā' !"

"Skaidrs," Klīvs apmierināti norūca, "Ahmed, uz priekšu!"

Uzrunātais negribīgi paklausīja. Nostājies vajadzīgajā vietā, viņš atklepojās un iedziedājās. Un tai pat brīdī no griestiem atdalījās akmens bloks un ietrieca viņu grīdā. Tas notika tik negaidīti un ātri, ka neviens nepaguva pat iekliegties.

Klīva acis samiedzās šauras jo šauras.

"Tagad tu dziedāsi pati!" viņš iešņācās un piegrūda Kittiju pie mūra, pāri Ahmeda un plāksnes atliekām. Meitene bailēs paskatījās uz griestiem, kur ar klusu šņākoņu bija izbīdījusies jauna plātne nokritušās vietā. Viņai iešāvās prātā doma, ka skrāpējumi varbūt tīšuprāt domāti tiem, kas gribēs tikt iekšā, nezinot paroli...

"Nerausties. Ja kas, es tevi izraušu no turienes," viņai pie auss atskanēja Klīva čukstošā balss. Bandīts atkāpās izstieptas rokas attālumā, turot Kittiju zem elkoņa.

Meitene skanīgi iedziedājās un sarāvās. Celtnes iekšienē kaut kas notrīsēja, tad nočīkstēja. Pēkšņi pati augstākā platforma ar altāri sāka celties uz augšu. To balstīja četras vītas kolonnas, un tad izrādījās, ka īstenībā tas ir celtnes jumts, tikai labi nomaskēts.

Zem jumta starp kolonnām slējās neredzēta ierīce. Lielāko telpas daļu aizņēma savādas formas piltuves un membrānas, samauktas un savienotas viena ar otru, katra citā lielumā. Atlikušajā daļā virvēs karājās nomelnējis koka baļķis ar ādas uzgali. Tieši tam pretī atradās vislielākā membrāna.

Klīvs, aizmirsis par piesardzību, teciņus uzskrēja pa kāpnēm, raujot Kittiju sev līdzi.

"Mans... Superierocis ir mans!" viņš izdvesa, noglaudot baļķi. "Tā! Kā ar viņu apietas?"

Kittija pārāk lēni tulkoja uzrakstus pie svirām.

Klīvs to atrisināja ātrāk. Parāva vienu rokturi, un visa platforma pagriezās pa labi. Parāva otru, un piltuvju kompleksa smaile paslējās uz augšu. Pēc pāris mēģinājumiem ierocis pagriezās pret tuksnesi.

"Tā, tagad nomērķēsim pa to lielo kāpu aiz vārtiem..."

Piltuvju smaile noslīga uz leju.

"Un tagad palaist..."

Klīvs brīdi vilcinājās, tad atvilka atpakaļ baļķi un palaida. Tas atsitās pret membrānu, un viss komplekss iedunējās. Kittija aizspieda ausis, taču skaņa nebija tik skaļa, kā varētu gaidīt. Vai ierocis laika iedarbībā būtu sabojājies? Lapsiņa pacēla acis uz kāpas pusi un sastinga. Tās vietā bija redzama dziļa bedre līdz pat klinšainajam pamatam. Ap to smiltīs bija izmētātas sašķeltas klints atlūzas, bet tālāk tuksnesī viss vārījās. Smilšu vāli kā vētrainā jūrā šāvās arvien tālāk un tālāk.

"Darbojas... Darbojas!!!!" Klīvs sajūsmā ierēcās.

Lejā atsaucās pārējie.

Balu un Luī jau tikko kustēja uz priekšu. Te lācis sabruka uz vēdera un izkāra mēli.

"Viss, Luī... Vari apvelt mani augšpēdus, es mirstu..." viņš izdvesa.

"Balu, draugs..." Luī elsdams atbildēja, "Pacieties vēl nedaudz... Vairs nav tālu līdz pilsētai..."

"Veltīgi... Es vairs nevaru..."

Te abi izdzirdēja tālu dunoņu.

"Balu! Balu, skaties!" Luī pēkšņi iebrēcās.

Tuksnesim pāri vēlās milzīgs smilšu vilnis, noslaukot visu savā ceļā.

"Paisums!" Balu ierēcās un tūlīt bija uz pekām.

Abi draugi metās skriet, bet vilnis viņus panāca, ierāva sevī, sagrieza un smacēja. Luī pieķērās Balu un kopā ar to vēlās pa kāpu.

"Darbojas! Tā darbojas! Mēs būsim bagāti! Bļauj, puikas! Bļauj, cik var!" Klīvs auroja.

Kittija vērīgi paskatījās apkārt. Bandīti visi atradās uz laukuma. Klīvs bija piegājis pie kāpnēm un skatījās lejup. Meitene nolēma bēgt - labāku izdevību nevarēja vēlēties.

Lapsiņa metās lejup pa kāpnēm pretējā tempļa pusē. Pēkšņi pamats zem kājām pazuda, un viņa tikko paguva pieķerties zvanu auklām. No kritiena uz pīķiem bedres dibenā meitene bija paglābusies, un tūlīt arī izrāpās ārā, bet skaņā zvanīšana viņu nodeva.

"Ali! Turiet bēgli!" Klīvs ierēcās, "Apejiet templi! Veicīgāk, tūļas!"

Bandīti brīdi sastomījās, un tas izšķīra sacensību. Kad viņi apskrēja ap tempļa stūri, Kittija jau bija pārskrējusi laukumam un pazuda šķērsielā.

"Turp!" Ali ierēcās, un viss bars metās bēglei pakaļ.

Taču profesore pārzināja seno arhitektūru daudz labāk, nekā bandīti. Drīz vien Ali un pārējie aizelsušies atgriezās pie tempļa. Kittija klusi noskatījās uz viņiem caur spraugu drupās. Kad viss palika klusu, viņa izlīda no patvēruma un devās uz vārtu pusi, metot līkumu ap centrālo laukumu.

"Kaut kur steidzaties?" pēkšņi atskanēja aiz muguras. Divos lēcienos Klīvs panāca un satvēra meiteni.

Vilnis vēla Balu un Luī, līdz apstājās pilsētas nomalē, palmu birzī. Koki aizturēja smilšu masu, un pāri pilsētai pārvēlās tikai putekļu mākonis, bet pie tā jau bija pierasts. Iedzīvotāji tikai pievēra logus.

Te smiltis palmu pakājē sakustējās, un no tām parādījās Balu galva.

"Uh..." Balu rīstījās, "Luī... khe... pa kuru laiku mēs nopirkām biļetes uz šo amerikāņu atrakciju?"

"Beidz rūkt!" Luī atcirta, "Lai kā, bet mēs esam pilsētā!"

Cepures abi draugi bija pazaudējuši, noputējuši pelnu pelēki kā mori, bet abi bija dzīvi.

"Tā. Vispirms uz viesnīcu, tad uz policiju," Balu izdvesa. "Ja vistuvākajā laikā es netikšu pie ūdens, ar mani viss būs cauri!"

Pēc kāda laika abi draugi sēdēja policijas iecirknī un, viens otru pārtraukdami, stāstīja par saviem piedzīvojumiem. Policijas priekšnieks bija drūms kā nāve, bet padotie, sadrūzmējušies gaitenī, aizrautīgi klausījās un paklusām smējās.

"Tā!" priekšnieks trieca dūri pret galdu. "Tātad jūs apgalvojat, ka šo smilšu vētru izsaucis superierocis no pazudušās pilsētas Tinatubo, kuru šorīt kāds laupītājs izcēlis dienasgaismā ar burvju zvaniņu palīdzību? Es pareizi visu sapratu?"

"Jā! Pilnīgi pareizi! Un ko jūs tagad darīsiet?" Balu painteresējās.

"Ak jūs gribētu gan zināt? Nu labi..."

Balu un Luī tenteriski izlidoja no policijas iecirkņa un novēlās laukuma putekļos. Durvis ar troksni aizcirtās.

"Nu, nu, rāmāk! Nepalaiž nagus!" lācis nošņācās, sliedamies kājās.

"Vēl divi ārprātīgie. Vēl dullāki, nekā tā vakarējā profesore ar saviem zvaniņiem..." dzirdēja policijas priekšnieka balsi. "Vēlreiz ielaidīsiet pie manis kādu tamlīdzīgu idiotu, un trīs nedēļas patrulēsiet pa smiltīm!"

Abi draugi jau grasījās doties atpakaļ uz viesnīcu, kad negaidīti iecirknī sacēlās tracis. Vispirms atskanēja pāris bļāvieni, tad nodārdēja vismaz ducis šāvienu, kam sekoja lamas. Balu un Luī nesaprašanā saskatījās.

Nākošajā brīdī uz laukuma izskrēja aizelsies policists, pat bez cepures.

"Ei! Jūs! Jā, jūs! Nāciet atpakaļ, priekšnieks vēlas ar jums runāt!"

"Ja mēs vēl vēlamies ar viņu runāt," Balu pikti noņurdēja, bet Luī parāva viņu līdzi.

Atgriezušies istabā, viņi pamanīja trača iemeslu. Pie sienas gulēja milzīgs skarabejs ar ložu sašķaidītu galvu.

"škiet, ka šis tas jūsu stāstā būs patiesība. Lūk, kas bija šim nezvēram uz muguras," policijas priekšnieks norādīja uz papīra lapu savā priekšā, "Klīvs Al Snakemahers pieprasa no mums piecdesmit miljonus zeltā, vai arī viņš iznīcināšot mūsu pilsētu."

"Viņš var!" draugi reizē iesaucās, "Viņam ir ar ko!"

"To mēs vēl redzēsim. Mums ir tanki, un mēs paskatīsimies, kas paliks pāri no tā izslavētā superieroča, kad pa to uzšaus pāris "ābrami"! Seržant! Sazinieties ar karabāzi!"

Balu un Luī klusi aizlasījās no iecirkņa.

"Mums jādabū Kittija ārā no Tinatubo, pirms tur sāksies karadarbība," lācis rūca.

"Tev ir kāda ideja?" Luī nicīgi painteresējās.

"Jā. "Jūras ērglis"."

"Muļķības! Pats teici, ka bez jauniem gultņiem un filtriem viņš nekustēs! Bet naudas, par ko tos nopirkt, mums nav!"

"Tā nu arī nav! Bet Kittijai?"

"Ha! Kittijas te nav!"

"Toties viņas maks gan ir."

"Balu!" Luī sašutumā iebrēcās.

"Nevarēja takš atstāt maku istabā ar izgāztām durvīm. Kāds varēja to nozagt. Tāpēc es noliku viņu savā numurā. Uzglabāšanai."

"Bet ko teiks Kittija, kad uzzinās?"

"Ja mēs viņu neizglābsim, viņai būs vienalga. Bet, ja izglābsim - sapratīs. Uz priekšu!"

"Pag, bet kā mēs tiksim uz turieni atpakaļ? Atkal kājām?"

"ļoti vienkārši. Kittijas kamielis vēl joprojām stāv pie viesnīcas."

"Nu, Balu... Es nezinu, ko viņa teiks par visu, ko mēs te darām..."

"Luī, tas viss tiek darīts viņas labā!"

Pēc stundas tanku kolonna aiztraucās garām pilsētai virzienā uz Tinatubo. Balu un Luī tobrīd jau bija pie savas lidmašīnas.

"Balu, pasteidzies! Tanki jau virzās šurp!"

"Pats zinu! Sasodītās smiltis..."

Lācis sēdēja uz spārna un bēdīgi vēroja ar smiltīm piedzīto motoru.

"Tā... Ko iesāktu mans mehāniķis Vildkets?" viņš nopūtās.

"Paņemtu veseri!" Luī īgni atcirta.

"Ideja!"

Balu sāka klaudzināt pa motoru ar āmuriņu. Luī apakšā izgrūda lāstu un atlēca sāņus, kad smilšu straumīte aizbira tam aiz apkakles.

"Balu! Es tikai nesen mazgājos!"

"Nekas! Pārdzīvosi!"

Pēc brīža straumīte apsīka. Balu atliecās un pasmaidīja.

"Nu, Luī, pamēģini tagad!"

Motors ierēcās pēc pirmās pielaišanas. Balu smaids kļuva vēl platāks.

"Lieliski! Pāris smilšgraudus ārā, un pa pirmo!"

Pēc pāris minūtēm lidmašīna atrāvās no zemes un uzņēma kursu uz kalniem.

Tanku kolonna tikmēr izkārtojās retā ķēdē un izklaidus tuvojās drupām. Klīvs novēroja to no tempļa virsotnes.

"Nolādētie stulbeņi... Viņi neņēma vērā manus draudus... Nu ko, šie te būs pirmie, kas izbaudīs jaunā ieroča varenumu uz savas ādas!" viņš ņurdēja, nolicis sāņus binokli. Bandīts pavērsa ieroci pret lielu kāpu pilsētas priekšā un sāka gaidīt.

Drīz vien viņpus kāpas pacēlās zilgana dūmaka un putekļu vērpetes. Pirmie trīs tanki uzrāpās uz tās un apstājās.

Virsnieks atmeta vaļā lūku un brīdi skatījās uz no smiltīm iznirušo brīnumu, tad atguvās.

"Uzmanību! Bruņusitējus! Pa mūri! Tēmēt..."

Pateikt "Uguni!" viņš nepaguva - Klīvs iedarbināja ultraskaņas lielgabalu. Kāpa pašķīda uz visām pusēm, tankus kā rotaļlietiņas apgāza un aizmēza prom. Divās minūtēs bandīts bija "uzvārījis" visu tuksnesi pilsētas priekšā.

"Tā jums vajag! še! še vēl! Un vēl!" viņš rēca. Baļķis atkal un atkal triecās pret membrānu.

Balu un Luī jau pa gabalu ieraudzīja, ka kauja ir beigusies. Trīs tanki bija apgāzti un pa pusei aprakti, pārējie izklaidus atkāpās, turoties tuvāk kalniem.

Klīvs arī bija pamanījis viņus.

"Kā vienmēr! Tiklīdz ir nepatikšanas, allaž tuvumā vazājas šis te pārītis! Nu pagaidiet!"

šāviens uzsvieda gaisā smilšu mākoni tieši "Jūras ērgļa" priekšā.

"Nolādēts!" Balu ierēcās un sarāva stūri sāņus, bet mazliet par vēlu. Hidroplāns iešāvās smilšu mākonī, un gandrīz tai pašā brīdī abi motori reizē aizrijās un noslāpa.

"Balu!" iebrēcās Luī.

"Ko es varu darīt?!" tas atcirta.

Lidmašīna nogāzās netālu no pilsētas mūra, uzsitot gaisā putekļu mākoni.

"Tā..." Balu pavēra durvis, "vismaz esam dzīvi un veseli..."

"Runā pats par sevi!" aiz muguras atskanēja Luī balss, un lācis tenteriski izvēlās ārā.

"Man visa galva dun no šī trieciena!" pērtiķis ņurdēja.

"Beidz čīkstēt! Paldies dievam, viesu sagaidīšanas komiteja mums par godu vēl nav ieradusies, un es netaisos viņus gaidīt. Uz priekšu!"

Abi draugi pārrāpās pār izdrupušo pilsētas mūri un sāka soļot pa ielu.

"Tomēr te ir drūmi. Kā kapenēs," Luī nopūtās, "Kaut jel kāda dzīva radība parādītos..."

"Tikai spoku te vēl trūka!" Balu atcirta.

Viņi tikko bija sasnieguši krustojumu, kad no šķērsielas viņiem pretī iznāca Ali un vēl divi bandīti. Draugi metās bēgt.

"Piesauci nelaimi!" Balu ierēcās, skrienot, ko kājas nes.

Luī neatbildēja. Abi bez elpas iedrāzās lielā templī. Kad pēc brīža tur ieskrēja bandīti, tas šķita tukšs. Saskatījušies, vajātāji metās pie otrajām durvīm, kas stāvēja pa pusei atvērtas.

Tiklīdz soļu dipoņa noklusa, no lielākā zvana zāles centrā parādījās Balu deguns. "Gaiss ir tīrs!" viņš paziņoja.

"Balu! Balu, uzmanies!" Luī kaut kur augšā pēkšņi iebrēcās.

Balu pagriezās un ar purnu uzdūrās milzu skarabejam.

"Vaiī!" lācis noelsās un veikli atkāpās savā slēptuvē, bet vabole neatstājās. Palēkusies, tā rāpās bēglim pakaļ. Pēc brīža no zvana atskanēja brēciens, tam sekoja lāsti.

Luī iešūpoja atsvaru un grūda pret zvanu. Tas dobji iedunējās, un cīņas troksnis apklusa. Pirmais izvēlās Balu un kā ārprātīgs gribēja mesties ārā pa durvīm. Labi, ka draugs aizkavēja. Tūlīt pēc viņa auģšpēdus izvēlās ārā skarabejs. Zvans vēl dunēja, kad pie celtnes griestiem atskanēja brīkšķis. Trīs tūkstošus gadu vecā sija nebija izturējusi. Krītot zvana mala pāršķēla vaboli uz pusēm.

"Fū... Tu kā jūties?" Luī uzelpoja.

"A... O... Mana galva... " lācis stenēja, "Kur palika..."

"Pagalam."

"ā, paldies dievam..."

"Pagaidi ar pateicību, labāk paskaties turp!" Luī iebrēcās.

Pa ielu šurp virzījās vesels ducis vaboļu.

"Sasodīts! šīs drupas ir īstens vaboļu perēklis!" Balu noelsās.

Abi draugi atkāpās šķērsielā.

Te Luī kaut ko pamanīja.

"Balu! Balu, paskaties!" viņš iesaucās, rādot uz netālās piramīdas virsotni.

"Viņi aizbēga, šef," Ali taisnojās, "pat vaboles neuzņēma pēdas."

"Pats redzu! Tūļas! Divi iesācēji vazā jūs aiz deguna, bet jūs!"

"Mūsu ir pārāk maz, lai izķemmētu visas drupas..."

"Labi. Divatā viņi tikpat neko neiespēs. Kā ar gatavošanos ieroča pārvešanai?"

"Traucē pāris sagāzušās mājas. Puiši patlaban beidz attīrīt pirmo."

"Cik ilgi?"

"Piecas - sešas stundas."

"Labi. Ej un palīdzi. Bet es aprunāšos ar profesori. Jā, kā ar mūri?"

"Džī jau ielicis dinamītu. Bet es domāju, labāk būtu vispirms izvilkt ierīci uz laukuma. Sprādziens var sagāzt šitos vecos mūrus."

"Labi."

Ali aizsteidzās. Klīvs lēni piegāja pie restēm tempļa grīdā.

"Neiedrošinieties neko spridzināt! Tas ir arhitektūras brīnums!" bedres dibenā iebrēcās Kittija.

"Ak tad tu dzirdēji?" Klīvs pasmīnēja.

"Te ir pilns ar seniem izstrādājumiem! Arhitektūras pieminekļi! Kultūras! Tā ir arheoloģijas paradīze! Simtiem noslēpumu, kas gaida, lai tos izpētītu!"

"Ha! Bet mēs jau atradām vislielāko. šim ierocim neviens nespēs stāties pretī."

"Protams. Lai tikai es atrodu galveno zvanu, tad es ... Oi!" Kittija aizšāva mutei priekšā plaukstu.

Bet bija jau par vēlu. Klīvs noliecās pār bedri, acis liesmoja.

"Tā, mana mīļā, es nepārklausījos? Galvenais zvans? Bet nu stāsti, kas tas ir! Nu?! Veicīgāk! Vai arī es tūlīt ielaidīšu pie tevis žurkas!"

īstenot draudus viņš nepaguva. Piepeši virs piramīdas malas izslējās Balu, sakampa baļķi un trieca pret bandītu. Ar nelabu bļāvienu tas noripoja lejup pa kāpnēm un palika guļam.

"Kittij! Kittij, kur tu esi!" Balu iesaucās.

"Te! Lejā!"

"Kittij!" Balu ierēcās un ieķērās režģos, bet tie turējās.

"Pagaidi, Balu! Viņi ir labi nostiprināti! Tā viņus neattaisīt!"

Luī pievienojās draugam, bet arī tas nelīdzēja.

"Kā viņi dabūja tevi iekšā?" lācis uzsauca.

"Lūka bija vaļā! Klīvs mani iegrūda un aizcirta ciet! Pamēģiniet kādu zvaniņu blakus pie sienas, tikai uzmanīgi!"

Balu izraustīja visus pēc kārtas - nekāda rezultāta.

"Nelīdz, Kittij!" viņš iebrēcās.

"Pamēģiniet kaut ko nodziedāt! Kādu noti, frāzi! Visa pilsēta pilna ar skaņu signāliem un uztvērējiem! Tur ir caurums, kur ielikt roku?"

"Viens ir!"

"Lieliski! Ieliec roku un dziedi!"

"Nodziedāt?" Balu apjuka, "Luī, tas ir priekš tevis."

"Kā tad! Visu grūtāko tu uzgrūd man!" Luī nošņācās. "Kittij! Ko lai dzied?"

"Es taču nezinu! Pamēģini visu pēc kārtas!"

"Okei!"

Pērtiķis ņēmās dziedāt. ārijas no operām, roka ķērkšana, gammas... Nekas nelīdzēja.

"ātrāk! Klīvs atguvies!" Balu steidzināja.

"Nāc padziedi, ja esi tik gudrs!"

Te pēc kārtējās gammas atskanēja klusa čīkstoņa. Režģi paši atslīdēja sāņus.

"Izdevās! Kittij, roku!" Luī noliecās pār bedri. Meitene nelika uz sevi gaidīt. Pēc brīža viņa bija brīvībā un apkrita glābējam ap kaklu.

Pērtiķis pasmaidīja un paslepus parādīja Balu pigu. Tas sapūtās.

"Ha! Starp citu, mani arī nobučoja."

Pa to laiku Klīvs bija galīgi atguvies un patlaban nelabi rēca, saucot palīgā pārējos. Pa vienu ielu šurp skrēja bandīti, pa otru tuvojās vaboles. Ali cik tik jaudas pūta guldzošo svilpīti.

"ātrāk! Viņi ir pie mana ieroča! Notvert!" Klīvs rēca. Bandīti metās templim apkārt, vaboles - augšā pa kāpnēm, pāri kliedzējam.

"ātrāk! Pa labi! Tur ir ceļš uz vārtiem un lidmašīnu!" Balu iekliedzās.

"Nē! Man jāatrod Galvenais Zvans! Tad Tinatubo atkal nogrims smiltīs!" Kittija atcirta.

"Apžēliņ! Mūs tūlīt noķers, un ar to būs cauri!"

"Tu redzēji, ko Klīvs izdarīja ar šo ultraskaņas lielgabalu? Tādu iekārtu te var būt daudz!" meitene uzsauca un metās lejup pa kreisajām kāpnēm.

"No tiesas jukusi!" Balu iebrēcās, taču tomēr sekoja viņai.

Bēgļi bija pusceļā pāri laukumam, kad ap piramīdas stūri apskrēja pirmie vajātāji. Skaļie rēcieni aiz muguras liecināja, ka viņi ir pamanīti.

"Tu vismaz zini, kāds izskatās tas galvenais zvans?"

"Nē! Bet zinu, ka tas jāmeklē pie austrumu sienas, lielā tornī!"

"Ja mums dos laiku to meklēt!" Balu bažīgi atskatījās.

"Skatieties!" Kittija rādīja ar roku. Tieši viņiem priekšā, pieplacis klintij, slējās ļoti plats tornis.

"Es ieteiktu pamest skatu pār plecu!" Balu atcirta, "Mūs sāk iedzīt!"

Visi trīs kāpināja tempu, bet vajātāji neatpalika.

Pēkšņi priekšā iznira plaisa. Draugi cirtās pa labi, pa kreisi - strupceļš. Vajātāji nāca arvien tuvāk, un viņi izšķīrās. Luī pārlēca pirmais, tad Kittija. Balu uzvēlās uz pretējās malas ar vēderu un jau šļūca lejup, bet draugi paguva viņu satvert un noturēja.

Atskrējuši gabaliņu nostāk, viņi atskatījās.

Taču vajātājus plaisa neaizkavēja. Tiesa, viens bandīts paklupa un aizlidoja lejup, bet pārējie laimīgi pārlēca, atspērušies ar šķēpiem. Un vaboles vienkārši izplēta spārnus un, zemi dūcot, pārlidoja plaisai. Taču uz kājām tās laikam paļāvās vairāk, jo otrā pusē tūlīt nolaidās un sāka atkal skriet.

Luī izmisumā garāmskrejot raustīja visus zvanus pēc kārtas, līdz Kittija pavēlēja tam neākstīties. Kas zina, ko kāds no tiem iedarbinās?!

Beidzot viņi izskrēja uz neliela laukumiņa torņa pakājē.

"ātrāk! Augšā pa kāpnēm!" Kittija pavēlēja. Visi trīs steidzās augšup pa svētajām kāpnēm, kas locījās pa akmens siles vidu. Pati rene balstījās tikai galos - uz klints sākumā un pie torņa mūriem beigās.

Un pie torņa sienas viņi arī apstājās. Priekšā slējās vienlaidus mūris.

"Tā! Jauki! Tagad paši varēsiet rīmēt notis, lai tiktu brīvībā!" Luī pikti nošņācās.

"Neviens neceltu tiltu, ja nebūtu otrā galā kur iet!" Kittija atcirta, ložņājot gar mūri.

"Lai kā, mēs vēl pacīnīsimies! Nu! Panāk priekšā, tuksneša blandoņas! Cik jūsu dod par mārciņu?" Balu ierēcās, uzrotīdams piedurknes.

"Viss tikai tā muļķīgā zvana dēļ!" Luī vaidēja, darot to pašu.

Taču vajātāji vairs nesteidzās. Bandīti palaida vaboles garām un tagad tām sekoja. Viņi jau bija gandrīz klāt, kad Kittija atklāja lūku, aiz kuras slēpās rokturis un plāksnīte ar uzrakstu. Tulkot nebija laika, un meitene rāva to uz sevi. Mūrī viņiem aiz muguras kaut kas noskrapšķēja.

"Balu! Luī! Zvaniņi!" Kittija iekliedzās.

Tiešām. Labi augstu virs viņu galvām, izbīdījušies no kādas slēptuves, tagad karājās trīs zvaniņi. Taču auklas bija satrunējušas, un neredzēja iespēju tos pazvanīt.

"Balu, pacel!" Luī pavēlēja.

Lēcienā no drauga pleciem viņš aizsniedza tuvāko zvaniņu un parāva. Auklas gals palika ķepā, bet tas vairs nebija svarīgi. Akmens renē kaut kas noklaudzēja, kāpņu sākumā pavērās liela lūka, un viss, kas uz tām atradās - bandīti, vaboles, margas, pakāpieni - aizšļūca lejup un pazuda atverē. Kad lūka aizvērās, palika tikai gludā akmens rene.

"Vareni! Mēs esam glābti!" Balu iesaucās.

"Jā... Te kaut kur jābūt Galvenajam Zvanam..." Kittija vēlreiz ņēmās lodāt gar sienu.

"Kittij, pagaidi!" Balu iebilda, "Galvenais Zvans... Kāpēc viņš ir galvenais?"

"Leģenda stāsta, ka viņa skaņa apslāpēs visas citas skaņas, un pilsēta nogrims..."

"Kittij, tad tas ir Galvenais Zvans!" Balu uzsita pa mūri. "Viss šis tornis ir Galvenais Zvans! Un es zinu, kā tur tikt iekšā!"

"Balu, pagaidi!" Luī iesaucās, bet bija jau par vēlu.

Lācis satvēra akmens izcilni, pievilkās un ar otru ķepu parāva vidējā zvana auklu. Viņš nepaguva nolēkt atpakaļ, kad kaut kas nodārdēja, un rene sašķēlās. Luī tikko paguva sakampt Kittiju un pieķerties Balu, kad pamats zem kājām izgaisa.

"Ak dievs, mēs nositīsimies!" meitene iekliedzās, šupojoties virs drupu kaudzes tālu lejā.

"Atliek pēdējais..." Balu izdvesa.

"Nē, Balu!"

"Tu vari lekt zemē, Luī, bet es pamēģināšu!"

Balu sasprindzināja muskuļus, pievilkās. Iešķindējās pēdējais zvaniņš. Mazliet zem viņiem akmens mūris pāršķēlās, un no tā izbīdījās platforma.

"Balu!" Kittija iekliedzās, "Mēs esam glābti!"

"Un mēs iekļūsim tornī."

Balu atlaida ķepas, un visi trīs novēlās uz platformas. Tā bija ar slīpumu uz torņa iekšieni, un draugi ieripoja tā dzīlēs.

"Balu!" Kittija apkrita lācim ap kaklu. Tas piesarka, pasmaidīja un paslepus parādīja Luī divus pirkstus: "Divi viens manā labā!"

Pērtiķis sapūtās.

Taču prieks nevilkās ilgi. Kittija atguvās, savaldījās un atkal palika par aukstasinīgu profesori.

"Tā. Kā mums viņu ieskandināt?" viņa pie sevis nomurmināja un uzsita pa zvanu ar dūrēm. Tas pat neiedunējās. Izmēģinājās arī Balu, un ar tādu pašu rezultātu.

Tagad Kittija ķērās pie tā, ar ko būtu vajadzējis sākt - ņēmās tulkot uzrakstus uz zvana sāniem: "Tas tiešām ir "MasterBell" - Galvenais Zvans. Tā... "Zvanu ieskandina ar augšējo sviru..." Hmm..."

Svira bija savā vietā. Bet, tāpat kā zvans - gigantiska izmēra. Divi āmuri karājās abās pusēs zvanam, tos savienoja dīvaina iekārta, kas atradās virs piekarmehānisma. Pārmeklējuši torni, draugi atrada sabrukušas koka kāpnes, kas kādreiz bija vedušas pie šī mehānisma. Taču ar to nebija līdzēts. Laika zobs un ķirmji bija pārvērtuši koka daļas brūnā pulverī.

"Labs ir, es lienu augšā," Balu norūcās, iespļāva saujās un jau pastiepa ķepu pret klints izcilni, kad Luī to aizturēja.

"Pagaidi! Kāpēc tad tu?"

"Es..."

"Mēs to izlemsim, kā pieklājas diviem džentlmeņiem. Atceries : ērglis - es iešu, raksts - tu! Tikai šoreiz mēs metīsim manu monētu!"

"Labi jau labi."

Luī pameta gaisā monētu.

"ērglis. Parūpējies par Kittiju!"

Balu satvēra pamesto kapeiku. Tiešām - ērglis. Luī jau bija trīs metru augstumā, kad apakšā atskanēja negants rēciens.

"Blēdis! Tā ir viltota monēta!" Balu auroja, kratot dūri.

"Jā? Tad iesūdzi mani tiesā!" pērtiķis atcirta.

"Ko?!!!"

Balu uzrotīja rokas un jau grasījās kāpt apvainotājam pakaļ, bet Kittija ieķērās viņam elkonī un atturēja.

"Balu! Tas ir neprāts! Jūs abi nositīsities!"

"Bez tam, Balu, tu esi pilots, un tikai tu spēsi pacelt gaisā "Jūras ērgli"!" Luī no augšas uzsauca.

"šķiet, ka pirmo reizi viņam ir taisnība!" lācis norūca.

Balu vēl kavējās, bet meitene parāva viņu sev līdz, un abi aizsteidzās lejup, līdz torņa pakājē atrada nelielas slepenas durvis un izkļuva ārā, pilsētā.

Luī sasniedza klints atzara virsotni, no turienes pārlēca uz āmura sviru un turpināja rāpties arvien augstāk.

"Tik augstu un bez drošības auklas tas ir bīstami... Luī, esi uzmanīgs, citādi tevi būs jānoskrāpē no grīdas..." viņš pie sevis nomurmināja.

Kittija un Balu zagās uz pilsētas vārtiem, turoties tuvāk ārējajam aizsargmūrim.

"Ei! Balu! Pagaidi!" piepeši meitene iesaucās un apstājās.

"Kas atkal?"

"Mani zvaniņi!"

"Tā tikai vēl trūka!"

Balu metās pakaļ Kittijai, kas jau pazuda kādā mājā ielas malā. Saules piespīdētajā istabā pašā centrā uz neliela zelta statīva karājās visi trīs burvju zvaniņi.

"Es nevaru tos pamest! Man vajadzīgi vismaz kaut kādi pierādījumi, ka Tinatubo pastāv!"

"Kittij, uzmanīgāk! Tās ir lamatas! Kāds tos te tīšām nolicis, lai..."

"Pilnīgi pareizi," atskanēja Klīva balss, un tas iznāca zāles gaišajā galā no krēslainā dziļuma. Rokā bandītam vēsi zaigoja pamatīgs duncis.

"Es zināju, ka tu nepalaidīsi garām izdevību paķert šos zvaniņus, un speciāli noliku tos saulē. Un man palaimējās. Bet tagad paceliet ķepas pēc iespējas augstāk..."

"Ja tu domā, ka tiksi ar mums galā..."

"Jau esmu ticis. Bet kur tad trešais?"

"Luī? Nezinu. Bet vai tu kādreiz esi bijis Bokstaunā?" Balu ierēcās un zvēla savu vissmagāko āķi pa Klīva žokli.

Kittija jau gaidīja, ka bandīts aprakstīs gaisā pusloku un paliks guļam, bet notika pavisam kas cits. Klīvs paguva aizsegties ar plecu, un pat nesagrīļojās, toties Balu iekaucās sāpēs un sāka purināt sasistos pirkstus. Zem halāta bandīts nēsāja bruņukreklu!

"Nē. Es neesmu bijis Bokstaunā, un, šķiet, tas vairs nav svarīgi?" Klīvs iesmējās. "Ja tu, resnais lempi, zini kādu lūgšanu, par ko es šaubos, tad pašlaik ir īstais brīdis sākt to skaitīt." Pie šiem vārdiem viņš izvilka no azotes pistoli.

"Balu! Pieliecies!" piepeši viņiem aiz muguras iespiedzās Kittija.

Pāri lāča galvai ar šņākoņu aizšāvās paliels zvans. Kittija bija ielikusi grūdienā visu savu spēku. Par nelaimi, arī Klīvs pieliecās un izspruka sveikā. Zvans ietriecās pāris citos viņam aiz muguras, tad vecās auklas neizturēja un pārtrūka.

"Ak tu draņķe! Tu man par to..." Klīvs iešņācās, bet tai brīdī viņam no labās puses uztriecās viens no iešūpotajiem zvaniem. šāviens aizsvilpa garām. Klīvs atstreipuļoja pa kreisi un nokļuva starp diviem citiem zvaniem, kas ar dobju skaņu reizē atsitās pret viņu.

Ievaidējies, bandīts noslīga uz ceļiem un izmeta ieroci.

"Balu, mūkam!" Kittija iekliedzās un, satvērusi savus zvaniņus, izspruka ārā no mājas. Zvani šūpojās un sitās viens pret otru, viss gaiss dunēja, trūka auklas un atsaites, griezās apmetuma putekļi. Balu viņai sekoja, taču katram gadījumam paķēra līdzi Klīvam izkritušo pistoli.

Pāris lēcienos viņi sasniedza Tinatubo vārtus. Balu sarāvās, pamanījis triju bandītu atliekas, un sastinga uz sliekšņa, bet meitene droši pārskrēja laukumam, un lācis saņēma dūšu.

"Kur ir lidmašīna?" Kittija uzsauca.

"šķiet, pa labi no vārtiem!"

"Ar viņu viss kārtībā?"

"Protams, nē! Mēs nogāzāmies kā akmens!"

"Ak dievs..."

Balu atkal pielika soli, un "Jūras ērgli" abi sasniedza vienlaikus.

"Kittij! Kad likšu, pagriezīsi atslēgu un spaidīsi šo pedāli! Skaidrs?"

"Jā!"

Balu ķērās pie pārbaudītās Vildketa remonta metodes - vesera. Taču pēc pāris minūšu pūlēm bija skaidrs, ka kreisais motors vairs nekad nesāks griezties. Lācis lādēdamies ņēmās ap labo, un pēc krietniem pūliņiem tas beidzot iešķaudījās, tad ierēcās un sāka strādāt.

"Balu! Mēs izglābsimies? Ar vienu motoru?" Kittija pajautāja.

"Ar vienu motoru? Maz cerību... Bet nav neiespējami! Tagad paķersim Luī, un zūdam no šejienes!"

"Bet Galvenais Zvans?"

"Ja Luī viņu palaidīs, iekāms mēs viņu uzņemsim - labi. Ja nē - degvielas vairs nav daudz. Ja lieki riņķosim, atpakaļceļā nogāzīsimies tuksnesī," Balu ņurdēja, koncentrējies uz lidmašīnas pārveidi. Visa krava, kas vēl bija palikusi, tika krauta gar labo sānu, pārējā bez žēlastības lidoja smiltīs.

"Tā! Tagad pārmet krustu, dārgā!" lācis norūcās, tad sāka pārslēgt slēdžus uz vadības paneļa. Vienīgais motors ierēcās, un lidmašīna zvārojoties sāka slīdēt uz priekšu. "Ja man neizdosies piespiest viņu klausīt, ar mums būs cauri!" viņš ņurdēja, iekrampējies stūrē.

"Kā toreiz ar Bekiju... "Pacelšanās pie ātruma septiņdesmit jūdzes stundā no skrejceļa ar garumu..." Eh... Dabūtu tagad kaut sešdesmit jūdzes... Un skrejceļš arī par īsu vienam motoram..." Balu izskrēja caur smadzenēm atmiņas par kādreizējo lidojumu.

"Jūras ērglis" jau pāris reizes palēcās, bet ātrums pieauga pārāk lēni, un klintis priekšā tuvojās pārāk strauji. Kittija nobāla un ieķērās ar rokām sēdekļa rokturos.

"Nekas, Kittij... Ir būts vēl lielākās nepatikšanās! Izkulsimies! Tikai turies!"

Balu parāva stūri pa labi. Saceļot putekļu mākoņus, hidroplāns apsviedās ap savu asi un šāvās atpakaļ uz pilsētu.

"Nu! Celies taču!" Balu čukstēja.

Un tad lēni, pa pāris centimetriem minūtē "Jūras ērglis" atrāvās no smiltīm. Apakšā tikai mazliet zem pludiņiem nozibēja pilsētas mūris. Katrs manevrs tūlīt izsauca strauju augstuma zaudējumu, un to atgūt bija grūti. Balu izvēlējās maršrutu virs galvenās ielas un šāvās tieši uz lielo torni kalnu pakājē.

Klīvs grīļodamies izvilkās no mājas, kur tik neveiksmīgi bija izgāzušās lamatas Kittijai un viņas draugiem. Nolādēts! šitā draņķa skuķe! Nu nekas, gan viņi vēl satiksies! Kad viņš kļūs pasaules valdnieks, viņu atradīs un atvilks pie viņa troņa... Un tad viņa atminēsies visu... Un tas resnais lācis arī... Pievākt viņa pistoli ar ziloņkaula spalu un zelta monogrammu! To viņi nožēlos... Un tas trešais... Līkkāja mērkaķis! Iegrūst viņu ugunskurā! Jā, bet kur viņš īsti palika... Tie abi teica, ka nezinot... Varbūt arī meloja...

Te viņš nejauši paskatījās uz tālumā esošo lielo un resno torni. Vai viņam tikai izlikās, vai arī tur tiešām kāds kustējās?

Bandīts pacēla pie acīm tālskati.

Luī bija uzrāpies torņa smailē, kas atgādināja skarabeja galvu.

"Velns viņu zin, kā lai palaiž šito mehānismu... Visādas sviras un atsperes..." viņš murmināja, ložņājot pa mehānismu.

"Ko viņš tur dara... Pag... Ak dievs! Galvenais Zvans! Nu protams!" Klīvs tvēra pēc ieroča, un sašļuka. "Sasodīts... Mana pistole... Pag! Superierocis!"

Bandīts metās skriet uz pilsētas centru.

Luī bija atradis pamatīgu sviru un patlaban lēkāja pa to, kad klinšu siena viņam aiz muguras sašķīda putekļos.

"Vaiī!"

Pērtiķis tikai pēdējā brīdī paguva pieķerties pie sviras un noturēties. Tagad tas skatījās uz sienu, pūlēdamies noteikt sprādziena iemeslu. Taču tas bija jāmeklē pavisam citā virzienā.

Klīvs nolaida tālskati un ķērās pie aparāta svirām.

"Nē... Te nedrīkst kļūdīties... Tā... Mazliet pa labi... Mazliet zemāk... Tūlīt no tevis pat slapja vieta nepaliks!"

Balu un Kittija arī redzēja sprādzienu, un redzēja arī vainīgo.

"Klīvs! ātrāk, Balu!"

"Es jau nāku! Luīī!!! Lec!"

Pērtiķis iebrēcās un brīdī, kad lidmašīna šāvās garām, uzvēlās tai uz purna un ieķērās vaboļu izgrauztajos robos. Kittija vaicājoši sašūpoja savus zvaniņus. Luī noraidoši papurināja galvu.

Tai brīdī torņa smaile viņiem aiz muguras sašķīda smalkās druskās.

Klīvs atliecās taisni un iesmējās.

"Cauri ir ar Lielo Zvanu! Tagad tikai trāpīt pa to kompāniju!"

Viņš jau parāva sviru, lai pagrieztu iekārtu, bet tā arī pussalīcis sastinga. Torņa mehānisms kustējās! Milzīgie āmuri lēni slējās augšup!

"Nē! Tas nevar būt!"

Klīvs izšāva vēlreiz, bet neko nepanāca. Torņa ārējais apvalks gan sabruka, bet pats zvans izturēja. āmuri lēni pacēlās līdz taisnam leņķim un tad krita lejup.

Zvana skaņa apdullināja. "Jūras ērgļa" motors brīdi rīstījās un draudēja teju teju apstāties, Balu un Kittijai pat salonā aizkrita ausis. Kā jutās Luī, bail bija pat domāt. Zvana dunoņai pievienojās arī citi zvani, un drīz vien jau skanēja visa pilsēta. Zvani ārdījās kā pastardienā.

Un tad māja pēc mājas sabruka putekļos.

"Ak dievs! Nē!" iekliedzās Kittija.

"Kas nu?"

"Tinatubo! Es... Es domāju, to apbērs ar smiltīm,... bet tagad tā sašķīdīs un no tiesas pazudīs no zemes virsmas!"

"Tur neko vairs nevar līdzēt!" Balu atcirta.

Lidmašīna šāvās pa ielas vidu, turoties tālāk no mājām.

"Tu nevari lidot augstāk?!" Luī iebrēcās, saņēmis ar kāda tempļa atlūzu pa sēžamvietu.

"Ar vienu motoru? Labi, ka vispār turos gaisā!"

Pērtiķis nobāla un sāka līst gar korpusu uz kabīnes durvju pusi.

Klīvs apkampa ultraskaņas lielgabalu.

"Nē! Es tevi nepametīšu! Nekad!" viņš ārprātīgi iekliedzās.

Nākošajā brīdī tempļa jumts iebruka un apraka gan vienu, gan otru. Vēl pēc brīža arī pats templis pāršķēlās un sabruka bezformīgā drupu kaudzē. Un tam visam pāri vēl joprojām skanēja milzu zvans.

Pilsētas aizsargmūris sabruka hidroplāna priekšā, un Balu atviegloti uzelpoja. "Jūras ērglis" izrāvās no drupām un uzņēma kursu ārā no nolādētās ielejas. Bet briesmas vēl nebija garām. Kalnos nogranda sprādziens, un lejup sāka velties akmeņu lavīna, visu noslaukot savā ceļā. Sabruka pēdējās mājas, un kopā ar tām arī Galvenais Zvans. Tā skaņa izgaisa. Tagad dzirdēja tikai lavīnas dārdoņu.

"Mēs nepagūsim!" Luī iebrēcās, norādot uz priekšā esošo kalnu nogāzi. Lejup pa to traucās akmeņu valnis, bet "Jūras ērglis" lidoja pārāk zemu un pārāk lēni, lai no tā izvairītos.

"Tev taisnība! Bet atpakaļceļa mums nav! Riskēsim! Ei!! Kittij!!!"

Meitene bija atrāvusi vaļā durvis savā pusē un izkārusies pa tām ārā.

"Kittij, ko tu dari! Tūlīt atpakaļ!" Balu ieaurojās.

"Nē, Balu! Zvaniņi! Tā ir pēdējā cerība!" lapsiņa atcirta un norādīja uz priekšu. Abas skarabeju statujas vēl stāvēja kā divi nekustīgi pilsētas sargi.

Kittija no visa spēka sita pa otro zvaniņu, un notika brīnums. Par spīti ellei visapkārt, statujas paklausīja. Milzīgie spārni lēni izpletās.

Tikai uz brīdi tie aizturēja lavīnu, bet ar to pietika, lai "Jūras ērglis" izšautos pa to apakšu ārā no lamatām. Tiklīdz lidmašīna bija izkļuvusi tuksnesī, aiz muguras atskanēja brīkšķis. Atskatījušies, draugi ieraudzīja tikai nekārtīgu akmeņu krāvumu, ko ietina putekļu mākoņi.

"Tinatubo... Sapņu pilsēta... Tu atkal pazudi no zemes virsas..." Kittija iešņukstējās. Balu un Luī saskatījās, bet neko neteica. Lapsiņa, sažņaugusi rokās trīs zvaniņus, klusi raudāja, bet lidmašīna traucās pāri tuksnesim tikai metra augstumā, saceļot aiz sevis garu putekļu vērpeti...

Pamestajā ielejā vējš purināja sarkana apmetņa strēmeli, kas rēgojās no akmeņu spraugas. Tas bija viss, kas palicis no Klīva Al Snakemahera un viņa Sarkanajām Maskām...

Bija pagājušas vairākas dienas.

Balu un Luī pucējās savā numurā. Patlaban tās nemaz nebija nomātās frakas un cilindri, kā pagājušajā reizē. Pērtiķis bija mainījis gaumi un arī iegādājies klasiskā stila uzvalku. Abi izskatījās kā īsti džentlmeņi.

"Tu redzēsi, šoreiz man paveiksies!" Balu sakārtoja tauriņu.

"Var jau būt. Bet rīt mēs ar Kittiju ejam uz "Ricu". Tu vari palikt mājās," Luī to pašu darīja pie otra spoguļa.

"Ha! Ko vēl negribēsi! Kad tu šodien sadomāji vilkties mums līdzi? Nekā nebija, pat neceri!"

"Labi jau labi, neskaisties..."

Te pie durvīm atskanēja kluss, ašs klaudziens. Gandrīz tūlīt pat tās pavērās un spraugā pabāzās Kittijas deguntiņš.

"Puiši! Pie jums drīkst?"

"Jā, lūdzu, Kittij. Es esmu gatavs," Balu atbildēja.

Meitene iešāvās iekšā. Balu apjuka, bet Luī sāka smīnēt un piemiedza tam ar aci. Kittija bija ģērbusies kā uz pārgājienu tuksnesī - garās biksēs, haki krāsas jakā, uz muguras kuļājās korķa saulesķivere. Vai tad tā viņa ies uz dejām? Un vēl ar visiem Tinatubo zvaniņiem?

"Puiši! Man ir satriecoši jaunumi! Mani uzaicināja lasīt lekcijas vietējā muzejā! Par Tinatubo!" lapsiņa sagriezās virpulī, piekļāvusi sev zvaniņus.

Luī pašūpoja balvu, bet Balu nopūtās.

"Un daudz?" viņš painteresējās.

"Pagaidām desmit! Bet tas nav viss! Tiek organizēta ekspedīcija, lai atraktu to, kas vēl no viņas palicis, un mani uzaicina par konsultanti! Un vēl - es sazinājos ar savu arheoloģijas institūtu Londonā! Viņi gatavi pieņemt Tinatubo kā manas disertācijas tēmu! Bez iebildumiem!"

Meitene laimē staroja.

"Apsveicu," Balu klusi pateica, "Vēlu veiksmi."

"Paldies! Paldies jums, mīļie!" Kittija apkrita ap kaklu un noskūpstīja vispirms vienu, tad otru.

"Es zināju! Es cerēju, ka jūs sapratīsiet," viņa apjukusi taisnojās, "bet man vairs nebūs laika iet ar jums pusdienot un uz dejām. Man vairs nemaz nebūs brīva laika. Un man būs jāaizbrauc jau pēc nedēļas, un pēc mēneša jādodas ekspedīcijā... Es vēlreiz lūdzu atvainot mani..."

"Nekas, Kittij. Nepārdzīvo," Balu klusi atbildēja.

"Mēs saprotam un vēlam tev veiksmi," Luī piebalsoja draugam.

"Paldies jums! Paldies vēlreiz! Es jums rakstīšu! Apsolu!"

Noklaudzēja durvis, un Kittija izgaisa. Par spīti solījumam, abi draugi juta, ka viņa vairs neatgriezīsies. Varbūt kādreiz, tālā nākotnē, kāda cienījama kundze nejauši saskriesies ar diviem paveciem dārgumu meklētājiem un uz brīdi atgriezīsies šajās pāris neprātīgajās dienās tuksnesī...

"Ej tu saproti sievietes..." Luī nopūtās.

Abi viņi lēni soļoja pa pilsētas galveno ielu. Staltā stāja un uzvalki iedvesa cieņu, un garāmgājēji neviļus pavadīja viņus ar skatieniem.

"Jā..." Balu nopūtās.

"Te viņas uztraucas, ka tām neveltī uzmanību," pērtiķis turpināja, "bet, kad tu izraujies un esi gatavs, tad viņas pārdomā un vairs negrib..."

"Eh..."

Brīdi abi soļoja klusēdami.

"Balu?"

"Ko?"

"Kā mēs pavadīsim atlikušo atvaļinājuma nedēļu?"

"Bārā pie alus kausa. Man pietiek visu šo piedzīvojumu un apslēptu dārgumu!" lācis noņurdēja. "Vairāk es..."

"Atvainojiet, kungi," piepeši atskanēja samtaina balss. Draugi atskatījās.

Ielas malā bija pavērušās kādas mājas durvis, un tajās stāvēja jauna kaķenīte. Viena slaidā kājiņa pavērusi garo svārku šķēlumu, sejai priekšā gaisīgs zils plīvurs. Samtainās balss īpašniece klusi turpināja.

"Es nejauši izdzirdēju, ka jūs esat pieredzējuši dārgumu meklētāji. Redziet, man būtu vajadzīga jūsu palīdzība. Manā rīcībā ir plāns, bet nav pieredzes un prasmes... Es piedāvāju mums apvienoties. Katrs saņems trešo daļu no iegūtā..."

Balu un Luī saskatījās.

"Ko teiksi, draugs?"

Luī norādīja uz savu cepuri. Balu apķērās un pasmaidīja. Abi saraustīja žaketes, sakārtoja drēbes un devās pie meitenes. Tā pasmaidīja.

"Būsim pazīstami - Džūlija. Jūs nebaidieties, plāns ir pilnīgi drošs. To man pārdeva viens vecs nēģeris..."

Bet draugi neklausījās.

Luī satvēra Džūliju, bet Balu izrāva viņai no rokām papirusa tīstokli. Neklausīdamies protesta brēcienos, viņš to attina un uzmeta skatienu.

"Mali imperatoru zelta raktuves... Lūk ko mēs domājam par tevi un tavu plānu!" viņš iešņācās, un ar vēzienu papiruss uzmaucās kaķenītei galvā.

"Pareizi, Balu! Ejam!"

Abi draugi aizgāja.

Apjukusī Džūlija novilka pārplēsto karti, rūpīgi to izgludināja un salocīja.

"Jukuši, vai? Ko tad es tādu pateicu?!"


End file.
